The Hunter's College years
by Cazark
Summary: Daniel was a typical college student. He focused on his studies barely did anything stupid and had straight record with everything he did. Known as a rumour for sleeping around his about to get the shock of his life when he meets his new roommate. This is a college Au of the Hunter X Hunter universe. Contains Shounen-ai and a bit of YAOI.
1. A College run in

**Introduction**

Daniel was a typical college student. He focused on his studies barely did anything stupid and had a straight record with everything he did. He's about to get the shock of his life when he meets his new roommate.

This is a college AU of the Hunter X Hunter universe. Contains; Shounen-AI and a bit of YAOI.

**Other Possible Characters**

Alluka Zoldyck

Gon Freecss

Illumi Zoldyck

Kikyo Zoldyck

Kurapika

Leorio Paladiknight

Shige Kentaro (OC)

Sakura (OC)

* * *

><p>I lift a finger, <em>so my name is Daniel Darkscryer. I'm going onto my second year of studying at the Hunter's association. Thanks to my father, I secured a position in this extravagant college.<em>

_I always saw myself as one of the lucky ones, getting a free ride into the college. But I never once, slacked off. I didn't play around or stay up late; out partying, hoping to get laid like most people would attempt in college. _

_I stuck to my studies! What are my studies you may ask? I'm studying psychology, specifically, Criminal Psychology or Criminology. The only drawback is one of my teachers happen to be my father Vastorie Darkscryer. _

_He's a lecturer here, and he loves driving me up the wall in class. Mostly just to test my patience._

_But, I digress... _

Here, standing at my dorm room is a new student at the college. My body gives me some weird, funky vibes. Ones I've never ever... felt before as he holds up a piece of paper "Dude, I heard you looking for a new roommate. Thought I might try and hope to get lucky..."

Standing before me is a tall slender man, looking close to my age but it's hard to tell with his near perfect skin and his hair flows gracefully, somehow with little to no wind.

My wide open mouth must have sent him the wrong signals, making him blush for a moment "Alright, can you stop checking me out!"

I lift up my hand to close my mouth, making him chuckle at the notion "Thanks for the unique complement, the names Killua... Killua Zoldyck..."

He holds out his hand as I return the favour, holding out my own to shake his. Thoughts roam throughout my mind. _How the hell did I land in this position? The answer to that starts all over from one year ago during my freshman year._

**1 Year Ago**

I get out of the car, looking over to The Hunter's association college. The thought of landing a position here, makes me smile "Oh this is going to be awesome! I still can't believe I landed a position in here..."

The man driving the car gets out leaning on the car "You've got your father to thank for that..."

I turn around smiling at the man "Even with his track record... I can't help but agree with you dad!"

_That guy is my second father yep I have two dads. One of them is a pain while the other is more helpful._

_He's my helpful dad if I ever needed a shoulder to cry on or basically wanted to know what two plus two is he was the best to ask. My other dad, the less helpful one, is Vastorie, a constant thorn in my backside, and rarely helpful, unless I needed help, when it came to life style choices, or job decision._

_He recommended I do something in psychology because I had a knack for either getting on peoples nerves, or just figuring them out. _

I look over back to my new school "College... This is going to be awesome!"

"Here catch!" I turn around catching a pair of keys "What's this for?" Nathaniel snickers after hearing that "Your dorm room. I suggest you check it out. The number is written on the key, your father seem to think it be good to hook you up with a room, and for you to live on your own."

I turn to him as I smirk "Is that his main reason...?" Nathaniel frowns "No. That's not his reason. I twisted his around to sound more... Logical, I rather not say he's real reason..." I smile slightly "Too rude...? Come on I can handle it..."

Nathaniel sighs "Alright, I'm warning you... No mercy! He said to quote on quote... That you are getting in his 'fucking' way. And he would like more privacy when it comes to 'fucking'. And that at some time during a man's life, he should get some 'action' in his life..."

I frown from what Nathaniel tells me "Hey, tell him I'll get some 'action' with the right 'person'. The V-card is so precious these days you got to use it correctly! It's a one use card. Not, a credit card where you can use it anywhere and everywhere multiple times... I want to lose it to the right person not just anyone..."

Nathaniel shakes his head in amusement "Say that to him, not me! At least you have standards lose it to whom, you feel comfortable. All your stuff should have been moved in your room, and have a little fun. Try not to focus on your studies to much, let loose a little and keep your eyes peeled for that special someone. And one last thing you try not to run into your father Vastorie, the last thing you need is a run in with him in the hallways."

I snicker "Will do! Have 'fun' when he gets back!" Nathaniel gets in the car murmuring "As long has he doesn't get the whips out tonight, I should be fine... Hey if we forgot anything, give me a buzz. I'll try to bring it the next day."

I nod as he drives off waving good bye.

I smirk walking into the school to start my life off.

_Oh before I forget! Let me explain my friends so I don't confuse the hell out of you later._

_Bumping into the first one along the way is Gon Freecss. This guy has friends everywhere! I wouldn't be surprised if he is friends with a murderer, his just that great at making friends. He has a girlfriend apparently but I've never met her personally._

_He's a major jock with an unusually hobby and side job. He looks after animals in his after school job and he loves all animals, from mice all the way to snakes._

_Shige Kentaro he's a long time best friend his studying music and loves the guitar. He is also no stranger to the piano, drums, mandolin and even violin. Although, Shige, loves to rock out with his modified electric guitar._

_Known for his no boundaries rules, he is a major playboy in this school. How the how on earth are we friends you ask? _

_We just get each other. Our ideals might clash, but we know how to piss each other off! But I don't mind acting as his wingman, however... I rather he doesn't try to hook me up. He's met my family before, and they seem to think his cool, especially Vastorie._

_Gee, I wonder why?_

_Kurapika is an older friend I met more recently through Gon. He and I are like two peas in a pod we can crack jokes, and can casually have some really good arguments with each other. He's studying Criminology like me, but his more focused on putting them behind bars, than understanding them._

_Leorio is another friend I met through both Gon and Kurapika. He's studying to be a doctor and going onto his third year. I'm actually surprised. I swear when I first met him I thought he was in his late forties so I kept adding -san to the end of his name, till I found out his only 7 years older than me._

_Now time to get into the main reason why I actually am looking for a roommate. _

_You see. When you walk in the room it's a double dorm. _

_It's got the main living room filled with; a reasonable size TV that my father was willing to part with, a typical sized comfortable couch which you could sleep on... if you really wanted to, there is a shelf filled with my movie collection mostly animes and a few classic cartoon shows on it, and finally, a small dinner table that you could fit four people, at maximum six people at._

_There's a small kitchen if you ever wanted to cook, not that I can. I hardly use the area, with the exception of washing dishes. But regardless, I try to keep it clean. _

_My room, has all my main stuff; the laptop and tablet with all my notes from class, a comfortable bed, my class books and extra study books for classes, there's the little modem and the printer as well which I allow anyone to use._

_There are a couple of other books on the shelf mostly horror from my favourite author Darren Shan. _

_There is another spare bedroom, which is hardly used. And I haven't had it occupied since my last roommate. _

_He drove me completely up the walls. And would not stop trying to get in my pants, a total Yandere! I swear. That guy has some nasty habits. He hated everything I did, every one of my friends and one day... I just snapped... _

_I evaluated him down to a T in front of everyone, breaking every possible do not cross boundary. People were scared of me, except for my close friends who supported me in smacking down my last roommate. _

_I regretted nothing! But rumours started to spread about me being... a playboy. But at the same time, I couldn't give a shit. It closed down my social life making me appear as a nerd, and social outcast at times. _

_Sometimes, even unapproachable..._

_So that's how my first year went, and it didn't improve the slightest till now. When a new kid rocked up at my door and he... did not look like a freshman._


	2. Meeting Killua

After shaking Killua's hand he properly, he introduced himself "I was hoping to move into one of the single dorms but it looks like most of them are taken and I really don't want to rely on my parents..."

I lean on the doorway murmuring out loud "Pain in the asses?" Killua sighs "Yeah..." I continue to ask "Both?" He frowns "Yeah... What about you?"

I smile lightly, making him blush "Just one! The other was cool! Actually, one of them teaches here..."

Killua lifts an eyebrow from a new piece of information "What's he teach?" I mutter softly "He's a lecturer in Criminology... He works for the FBI while lecturing here on his off days. He loves playing mind games with criminals... as well as with me... And he's the typical, never gets old dad..."

Killua chuckles "The forever young your mother must hate him! On his off days..." I shake my head "Nah his totally in love with him just hates his S-drive..." Killua pokes his ears, cleaning them "I'm sorry... I thought I heard 'he'. Must have forgotten to clean my ears..."

I snicker, laughing lightly at him "Nope! You heard correctly! I have two dads..." Killua lifts an eyebrow "Wow... That's a first..."

I hold out my hand to let Killua in so I don't tell everyone else that walks by "Not really. Given the current situation of society..."

I close the door before continuing the conversation, while Killua observes the room "While it's considered out of the norms, it's not unheard of... It just depends on whom or what your work with... My mother figure in the family, which happens to teach at this school, is totally a girly guy. But he acts like a straight guy. My dad acts and looks like a straight guy. No one **ever**, suspects him being gay..."

Killua stops to turn around to face me "What's he do?" I smile widely "He's a policeman."

Killua smirks "So one father evaluates them while the other one, puts them behind bars. Must be a pain dealing with the two together?" I frown slightly "Not really. While Vastorie is a constant pain, Nathaniel is the man of the house. He gets shit done! And if I ever needed anything, he was the first one I would ask. What about you?"

Killua murmurs "I rather not say-Oh~. Are these are your parents?" He lifts a photo as I smirk "Tit for tat!" Killua groans, turning around to face me "Come on! I rather not say..." I lift an eyebrow "Would you rather I evaluate you?"

Killua smirks "Give it your best shot!"

I smile "Ok! But I'll leave your private life out of it. Judging by your posture and current attire, I would dare say you come from a rich family."

Killua frowns as I continue "You give me a vibe saying that... you come from a business related family and that, either your mother or father, is trying to get you to go down that path as well... Judging by your face it was your father that wants you to do it..."

Killua glares at me "What makes you believe that?"

I smirk "Just a hunch... seeing as that rules out business related stuff. What do you want to do...? Or better yet?! Why do you want to bunk with another student?"

Killua groans, getting ready to leave through the door "Since you're going to invade my privacy... I rather go with someone else!"

I sigh "No...!Please stay... I'll stop! I'm just interested in you... You look so cute-handsome-COOL! TO NOT QUESTION"

Killua turns around, shooting me a mortified look. I blush lightly trying to disarm the tension "Sorry slip of the tongue... It's just... I think you cool!" Killua blushes, turning away from me "Just... shut up! What are your rules?"

I smile lightly at him "You're welcome to use anything in the living room... Our rooms are off limits, and you're welcome to connect to the router or use the printer. I don't mind paying for the internet. Just... try not to flood it with downloads... I have to pay with my own money..."

Killua stops looking at me funny "You work?" I scratch my chin "Yeah... as a host on weekends..." Killua blinks "You mean a playboy..."

I groan in frustration "It's just some lie my last roommate spread! Fucken asshole tried to fuck me over! And instead, I fucked him so hard he couldn't walk for a month because he was in a coma! From how bad I verbally abused him!"

Killua murmurs "Right... Try not to get on you bad side..."

I chuckle "You really have to push my buttons to get there Killua... The guy was a control freak some part of him thought we were dating, and I had no idea where he got the idea from... One thing led to another and well... I heard he goes to another school now... But unless you try to get in my pants, control who I may or may not see. You will not be in the same scenario..."

Killua snickers "You sound like someone you don't want to fuck around with..."

I frown "After my last roommate, yeah... So what you think? Staying or going..."

Killua smiles brightly, making my heart skip a beat "I think I'll stay! As long as you stay out of my private life, I think we could be great friends..."

I nod holding out my hand "Looks like we'll be roomies then... names Daniel Darkscryer! Glad to have a new friend and bunk buddy..." Killua takes my hand "Awesome! Wanna help me move my stuff in?"

I smile brightly, making his cheeks fluster "For a cute guy like you... Hell yeah" Killua retorts lightly "Come on! Don't say stuff like that it's annoying..." He whispers lightly so I can barely hear it "And embarrassing..."

I chuckle opening the door, slamming it into someone "Ow~" I peek around the door "Gon?! What are you doing here?" Gon pouts massaging his head "Do I need a reason to see a friend?!" I frown lightly "You... No... But-"

Gon smiles widely, yelling before I could finish my sentence "KILLUA! Eh...?" Gon pouts "I thought you were going to bunk with me?!" Killua raises his hand "Sorry, I'm taken! And you got your girlfriend... I feel weird staying in a single dorm with a guy who's already dating someone- Wait Daniel, are you dating anyone?"

I frown "No~! I'm single..." Killua sighs "Thank god!" I look at him with a weird look "What's that supposed to mean?" Killua holds up his hands, defending his comment "Sorry... it's just... it would feel weird..."

I nod, focusing slightly on Killua's expression "I guess so... but don't worry I'm not going to be taken any time soon..." Killua looks away in embarrassment.

"Anyways, what's up Gon?" Gon smiles widely "You're coming to the party!" I blink "Was that supposed to be a question or a statement? Cause I've heard nothing about this..."

Gon whines "It's the start of a new year party! You have to come! There's my girlfriend Sakura~, Kurapika, Leorio, Shige, and his band is coming! Are you coming Killua?" Killua nods "Yeah!" Gon whines to Killua "Can you convince this social outcast to come along!"

I groan "Sure~ I'll come too... Just don't expect me to be the party starter. I'll leave that task for you..." Gon groans "I think Hisoka would be livening up the party..." He shivers for a moment as Killua scratches his chin "Sorry... you can blame Aniki for that. They're like the crazy pair..."

Gon whines "Ehh?"

I sigh "What time does it start?"

Gon smiles "At Seven on the dot and it finishes, when it finishes!"

I shake my head "Alright, I'll come! I've got time to kill and since your here, we could use a good pack mule! Gon you can help us carry Killua's stuff in here!"

He whines softly "Ehh...?"

**Time Skip**

Killua lies on the couch "Oh this is pretty comfortable..." I finish typing on Killua's laptop "And... done you should now have access to the printer and internet try to keep the porn to a minimum." Killua blushes "I will do no such thing!"

I murmur "Just saying it as a precaution... Anyways, I'll let you get settled. I'll get some school work done before the party..." Killua leans up over the couch "Hmm? What are you studying...?" I look over to Killua, seeing a little bit of interest in his eyes "Well..."

I pause for a second, to gather my thoughts, so I don't bombard him with too much jargon "I'm going onto my second year of Criminology basically studying the minds of criminals... One of my essays was... we have to choose one mass murder, dead or living. And write an essay piece detailing what we think they went through their mind. I decided to choose Benny Delon."

Killua whistles at me "I know that guy! My dad is fascination with him... He even collects a couple of his blades."

I smirk "Even though most people have probably done this guy to death... No pun intended... I thought I would take a crack at it! I'm hoping I can score a good mark."

Killua blinks at me, lying back onto the couch "Let's hear it..." I lift an eyebrow "You're interested..."

Killua murmurs on the couch "My dad drones on about his work... I'm interested in what you think about him..."

I blink a little bit "Me...? Well... I believe his murders acted as a way to express himself. What I believe, is his knives acted as both a trophy and inspiration from his murders... None of his blades are the same and to this day they are still sharp. I'm sure the more experienced he got the more... artistic his blades got... There's a lot of other stuff I've written down. But I won't say it all... it would probably bore you."

Killua chuckles "I can see you and my dad getting along on that topic..." I smile "So what are you studying?" Killua leans up, resting his head on the couch "Business... But I'm thinking of changing courses. It's too boring!"

I look at him, slightly interested in what he has to say "What do you want to do?" Killua sighs into the couch "I'm thinking something electrical... Electrical Engineer, even an Electrician... I like playing with little gadgets seeing what I can create."

Killua raises his hand to make his comment more dramatic "But god forbid in our house!"

I blink slightly "Why? If you don't mind me asking..." Killua sighs resting into the couch "I rather not say..." I nod in understanding "Well if you need something else just let me know..." I'm about to open my room door as Killua stops me "Can I watch a movie?"

I turn to him smiling slightly "Sure~! Just remember you break it you buy it."

Killua whispers as he checks out my movie shelf "Alright! Let's see what you've got..."


	3. It's a party time!

I lean against the wall watching the party go on without me.

While playing in my rum and coke, I eye down each and every person at the party. My eyes first notice Gon wrapping his arms around a cute girl "Oh so the rumours are true..." I pay attention to the girl trying to figure out her looks but the raving lights, makes it harder to pinpoint.

"It looks like a darkish brown... maybe light brown perhaps... Oh she has nice eyes. Gold, two bright eyes makes a perfect match."

Gon and Sakura lightly make out as I sigh, looking around to find something else to look at. I notice Leorio next, already hammered and hitting on a group of ladies "Typical... That guy has no sense of boundaries when his drunk. Then again... not many do."

Kurapika walks up to me "Hey!" I smile weakly "What's been happening." I take a sip of my drink as Kurapika probes me for small conversation "Look who decided to come out the closet!" I snicker, attempting to put on my best stereotypical gay accent "I know! I'm feeling~ FABULOUS~!"

Kurapika snickers "Nice way to kill the tension... So, did Gon finally get you to come out of the man cave?" I smile slightly "You know him... But I'm never was really in my **man cave**. I just have my eyes focused elsewhere..."

Kurapika sighs "Eyes in the books again, huh? I miss the old arguments..." I blurt out "Like the one where Leorio is clearly interested in you only when his drunk..."

Kurapika crinkles his nose, letting out a deep sigh "He is not...!" I smirk at Kurapika as I continue to point out "Who's he looking at right now?" Kurapika looks in Leorio's direction, noticing Leorio look away with flushed cheeks "He clearly has no sense of boundaries..."

I smile slightly "Well, maybe you can make fun of him next time... When his sober... But in all fairness, you look pretty dam cute... One might even argue you as girly cute..." Kurapika lifts his head "You're going to bring up the argument again... aren't you?"

I blink taking another sip "Nope! Leorio is probably so drunk right now... that you just look like a hot girl to him..." Kurapika groans before changing the direction of the conversation "So I heard you got a new roomie."

I nod looking around at the party "See the cute guy with the white hair... With... the girl clinging onto him like his a pillow..." Kurapika looks around "Yeah I see him." I hide a smile "That's him!" Kurapika smirks "So Killua's your new-WAIT! Did you just say cute?"

I hide a blush from him "WHAT NO! Must be the alcohol affecting your mind!" Kurapika lifts an eyebrow in amusement "You mean **your** mind..." I blink "Maybe...? I do have a low tolerance and this is my second one for the night..."

Kurapika sighs "I wonder if that's his girlfriend..." I murmur "I don't think so... Looks more like his boyfriend..." Kurapika blinks "Are you sure? That's definitely a girl!" I retort calmly back "Guy!" Kurapika ends the argument "You want to play this game! Black hair and black eyes, standing next to Hisoka, while he dances like a robot!"

I let out a long irritated sigh "That person is like my kryptonite... I have no fucken idea! The body and hair says girl but the face says an androgynous guy..." Kurapika smirks "It's a guy!" I blink "You look at him seriously, and tell me that I'm in fact... looking at a guy right now!"

Kurapika hides a smile "I'm telling you right now, that's a guy..." I wince "Seriously... I'll believe it once I see **it**..." Kurapika chuckles "Why don't you walk up to him right now and ask him to pull his pants down..."

I object "Sorry... But I want to live! He looks like the kind of guy who would kill you, if you even said 'hey sexy thing' to him, drunk or not!" Kurapika blinks "Now that I think about it those eyes do give the 'don't fuck with me' vibe... Maybe that's why his best friends with Hisoka..."

I murmur "You right about that... The crazy tend to bring in the crazier..." I see Killua wave off the girl as she goes running up to Gon. Killua makes his way over to us as I check him out to see what his wearing.

Killua is wearing mostly casual clothing, consisting of; a brown short sleeve jacket, a blue shirt underneath the jacket with the college logo on it, green cargo shorts and a pair of shoes which I have no idea what they are, but they are purple by the looks of things.

Killua leans on the wall to side of me "So what you guys talking about...?" I murmur "Trying to guess the sex of that person with long black hair and eyes with the blank look..." Killua looks over in the direction "You mean the guy next to Hisoka?"

I blink "You mean the chick!" Killua chuckles "Sorry to break it to you... but that's a guy!" I look over to Killua lifting an eye at him "How to you know? Look at that hairstyle and body frame that's clearly... a girl!"

Killua smirks "Well that girl... just happens to be my brother." I look over to Kurapika seeing him hold out his hand with a huge smile. I reach into my pocket pulling out a 2000 Jennys slamming it into his hand "It's been nice doing business with you."

My eye twitches "I'm still taking the lead! You have a lot to earn back Kurapika." Killua blinks as Kurapika walks away "I'll leave you two to get acquainted while I tell Leorio to stop checking me out."

I chuckle lightly "You do that..." Killua murmurs "What was that about...?" I look over to him smiling "Just a bet we had. We like to have arguments about certain things... Like your brothers gender..."

Killua snickers "Didn't think you would have balls like that..." I blink lightly "You mean the fact that his eyes say you fuck with me, you'll die..." Killua winces "Yeah those eyes..."

I murmur "So who's the person that was clinging onto you... Your girl~friend?" Killua throws me a quizzical look "Why does everyone assume that? She's my sister..." I murmur "Oh? I'm losing my touch..."

Killua frowns "What you mean?"

I smile "It means you just saved me some money..."

Killua winces "Well you half right... She's transgendered..."

I blink "Oh. If I met her personally, then I would have said girl. But I'm going by body figure. Although. She is a cute little sister!"

Killua glares at me "You hit on her, and you'll die! By me..."

I wince "It's a good thing she's not my type then..."

Killua lifts an eyebrow "What's you type? If you don't mind me asking..."

I blink "I have no fricken idea..."

Killua frowns as he continues to lift his eyebrow "You must have some idea..."

I frown "Well, if I had to make a guess... I would say they need to be controlling and controllable at the same time..."

Killua snickers "That makes no sense that's like saying they have to be a top and bottom at the same time."

I blurt out "Their called Sekes..." Killua murmurs "Well... that wipes me off the list!" I look over to Killua "Seme?"

Killua nods "Through and through..."

I let out a small sigh "Oh... and you're pretty cute too..."

Killua cheeks flair up red "Yeah well... Shut up! You're not my type!"

I blink "What is your type?" Killua keeps silent as I hear someone rock a guitar to get the room silent "Alright dudes and dudettes! This party is getting started!"

I smirk yelling out "Maybe in your pants Shige! But the party has yet to even begin..." Shige smirks widely "You finally got out of the closet! How's Nardia?" I grin "It's quite cold. You should come visit Nardia. It's got some wonderful people over there..."

Shige smiles, yelling back "Maybe next time! First one to seduce my friend over there gets to have their night rocked by me!"

I frown taunting back "You do that and I'll rip it off you! Then, I'll like to see you try rock their world!"

Shige smiles "Playing hard to get, I see..." Killua whispers "You two know each other?" I nod "He's an old friend, and a total slut! He looks for any hot piece of ass and pussy..."

Killua lifts an eyebrow "Seriously... I'm surprised. You're like polar opposites..."

I wink at Killua "You'll be surprised. We get each other on a mental level. We may have contradictions, certain things we don't agree with, but, we've been friends for so long I don't see us as being any less or more..."

Killua chuckles "His been friend zoned..."

I nod "Yup! But he doesn't try to hit on me! We see each other as brothers..."

I take a sip from my drink as Killua takes a swig of his "Must be a great friendship..."

I smirk "We hate each other's guts!"

Killua shakes his head as I hear a click in the microphone "All right let's have a; booze off! Let's see... I call out my **friend** Daniel and..." He looks around pointing at Killua beside me "I vote for the cute guy with white hair standing beside him!"

Killua blushes "Get fucked!"

Shige smirks "Oh~ feisty! I love a man with a bit of bite... makes sinking my teeth into them so much... tastier..."

I growl back calmly "Shige~"

Shige reels back "Regardless you two have been named! Everyone yell out with me! Chug!"

I groan in frustration as everyone chants **'Chug'** constantly.

Killua sighs in frustration "Rules of the game... Let's get this over with!"

I nod my head, turning to yell out to Shige "Alright, fine! You win! We'll do it!"


	4. It was a Mistake

I groan, getting up slowly "Oh~, that bastard spiced up the drinks..." I wipe the sleep from my eyes looking around "Oh god..." My hand falls on something on the bed "Oh~ No~... Did I just have a drunken one night stand?"

I pull back the sheets slightly, seeing Killua hiding underneath them. I freak out in my mind thinking _'Oh no! I just had a drunken one night stand with my roommate! Oh~ God... this is going to be super awkward...'_

I whisper slightly "It's all good. I can just lie... Killua was so drunk that he threw his clothes off... Yeah that sounds about right... and his in my bed because he didn't want to be alone-No...! I didn't think he should be left alone! That's right... So his in my bed because I could keep an eye on him, without feeling bad for him! Perfect!"

I throw my feet out of the bed "Now I just have to get dressed... and wake up Killua throwing his clothes to him and pretend none of this happened at all..." I get up falling instantly onto the floor with a massive 'thud'. "Ow~ my ass hurts... I must have been the one on the bottom..."

I hear Killua begin to stir awake "What's going on...?" I moan softly "I'm planking... on the floor..." Killua groans as he blushes from seeing me naked "Dude... Why are you doing it naked? That's just stupid!"

I murmur "Extreme planking..."

Killua freaks out "Why am I naked?!"

I sigh as I turn to look at Killua while lying on the floor "Killua... We had a drunken one night stand... Can we just agree to disagree about this? It was a mistake... and we are going to pretend it never happened at all!"

Killua winces "I don't know if I can do that..." I groan "As long as we didn't do something at the party... We should be ok! It can be our little secret... Don't worry I'm peeved about the whole little scenario..."

Killua glares at me "You're PEEVED?! I'm PISSED that my first time was with a guy!" I blink "At least you were on top! You fucked me raw... I think... My ass hurts like a mother fucker!" Killua grins "Must mean you're a bottom, bitch!"

I shoot a long intense glare at Killua "I'm completely pissed that, not only was my first time with you... But it was with a guy I barely met! I wanted my first time to be with someone I love! Not... my roommate I just met yesterday!"

Killua groans "Fine! I'll agree this never happened at all! It's still going to be in the back of my mind! But I'm going to agree with you..."

I wince slowly getting up "Here are your clothes" I throw him his clothes as I pick up my own "I'm going to have a shower or something... Then have some breakfast in the canteen..."

Killua whispers softly "I'll make you some pancakes... I feel kinda bad for what happened..." I blink, turning slowly to face him "I can do that... I'm sorry... for yelling at you... I'm just upset that I can't remember it... While I admit you are cute..."

Killua blushes as I continue "I would have liked to remember the night... Even just a little... Something must have happened during our drunken escapade..."

Killua blinks "I rather forget the whole ordeal... and forget the whole situation in general... This will never happen again!"

I feel something break inside me as I smile weakly at him "Agreed!" I grab a towel, walking out the room. As soon as close the door, I clutch my chest thinking _'Why is this happening with me... I can't... There's no way!'_

I turn to rest the palm of my hand against the door "Could I... be in love with him..." I leave to take a shower.

**Time Skip**

Someone taps my shoulder "Hey dude!" I lift an eyebrow, continuing to rub the shampoo in my hair "Yo Shige! The party must have been rough last night..." Shige snickers "Must have been~ because someone got lucky~ last night..."

I smirk "You're always lucky every night..." I move to pick up the bar of soap as Shige shakes his head "I meant you..."

I drop the bar on the floor as I turn to Shige. He murmurs "You dropped the soap..." I ignore his comment speaking in utter shock "What did you say?"

Shige murmurs with a sly grin "You heard me... **you**-"

I cover his mouth glaring at him "HOW MANY PEOPLE KNOW?!"

I thank god that it's this early in the morning. And no one else is around to hear this. Shige pushes my hand away "Dude. Lighten up! You were going to lose it anyway..."

I let out a small grunt in frustration as he continues "If your that butt hurt about the situation-"

He slaps my butt as I wince "Dude no way! You went the whole way?!"

I grab his mouth clenching it shut "I swear... if you tell anyone about this! I will use your dick for a ball gag... You got me?!"

Shige nods "I heard you loud and clear! You know I wouldn't rat you out... I went to check up on you because I knew you had a small tolerance... didn't want you doing stupid things."

I murmur "And...?"

Shige whisper "I saw you tongue deep in that kid with the white hair's mouth..."

I grit my teeth keeping silent.

After a brief moment of silence "I know it won't be much... Seeing as you were drunk! But, I heard you say the magic words..." I turn to him while rinsing my hair out "Let's fuck?"

Shige snickers "Those are mine..."

He whispers next part "I meant the other one..."

I feel the world come crashing down on me like a ton of bricks "What did the guy say...?"

Shige murmurs "I rather not say but... I don't know if he said the same ones. I kinda ran out of there... It would have been weird to see... well you and someone make out..."

I snicker "Says the guy who can be a part of a threesome..."

I shake my head feeling disgusted with myself "I'm a fucken idiot!"

Shige murmurs "Don't... From what I could tell, you've never acted that way. And I've see you drunk, plenty of times! You think your standards were high when your sober... you once turned down a group of five girls when you were drunk!"

I gawk "What the hell man!" _Damn... my standards must be really high!_

Shige pouts "Why couldn't they ask me that question?"

I continue to gawk "AGAIN! What the fuck man!"

Shige shakes his head "Come on. What you going to do? Are you going to ask him out?"

I freak out "What? NO! Are you kidding me?"

Shige lifts an eyebrow "Ehh... You should have heard yourself..."

I murmur "I was drunk! It was a mistake! Now drop the subject!"

I look around "Where did I put the soap?"

Shige chuckles "You dropped it..."

I turn to him slowly "Don't you dare make a prison joke!"

Shige chuckles "Whatever party pooper! By the way..."

I peer over to him "What?!"

His smile turns into a huge grin "You may want to cover the hickey and cat claw marks on your back..."

I glare at him "I swear... If you tell me something else that embarrasses me... I will kill you!"

Shige smirks "Someone went to town on your butt..." I crush the bar of soap in my hand "That's it... You're going to die a slow painful death! Bend over while I shove your back scrubber up your back door!"

He quickly covers the spot "Sorry I don't do back door Trojans!"

"Well..." I smile evilly "There's a first time for everything!"

**Short while later**

I hurry my way back to my room deep in thought. _'Could what Shige said be true... alright the hickey and the scratches are there... He can't really lie about that...'_ I murmur "Could I have really said that to him..."

I open the door finding Killua smiling "I made pancakes I hope you like them... as an apology for... last night..."

I nod putting my stuff away, quickly walking back in the living room "It smells nice..."

Killua's cheeks flair up for a moment "Shut up!" I chuckle lightly before frowning. I think hard on the topic. _Can I really love...? Killua... or was that the alcohol talking..._

Killua puts a plate in front of me "What happened to you?"

I look up, finding Killua closer than I had hope "What?! NONTHING~" I blink remembering what Shige mentioned "Do you want the bad news or the good news...?"

Killua freaks out "Something tells me they are both bad news..."

I wince "Well... The bad news is someone saw us in a compromising situation... AKA my tongue down your mouth..." Killua gawks as I continue "You also scratched my back out and marked me as yours..."

Killua panics "Oh fuck! I'm sorry! What's the good news?!" I blink as I smile lightly at Killua "It's a friend, and I trust him to not rat us out... Even if he knows he could win some big bucks... Seeing as the school is betting whether I would be with a girl or guy first... Even Kurapika and Gon are on this..."

Killua chuckles slightly "I feel sorry for you..." His mouth softens into a smile as I imagine myself shooting blood from my nose "I feel even worse for the hickey and, well... back scratching! Maybe I should move somewhere else and-"

I cut him off with a small hug "Listen... I don't mind!" I begin to feel my heart crack with each passing word "I think you should stay here or things would look suspicious. We'll just be friends throw this whole thing over our backs, like nothing ever happened!"

My heart shatters into a thousand pieces as Killua murmurs "I don't know if I could do this..."

I smile at Killua letting go of him "Give it a week... If you haven't forgotten it by then, you can go freely, and make up a blatant lie that I was a shitty roommate and you couldn't handle me anymore... how's that sound?"

Killua smirks "I can do that! Now shut up and eat the pancakes before you say another stupid thing!"

I salute him, sitting back down to eat. After taking a bite I put the cutlery back down "I take back what I just said..." Killua gawks "WHAT?!" I look at him with sparkling eyes "If you're cooking in general is just as good as this pancake... I'm never, ever letting you leave..."

Killua blinks in complete shock "Never?" I nod my head "EVER!"

Killua gawks turning around "Shut up... that's embarrassing..."

I quickly turn around before saying "I would be your bitch for the rest of my life. If! I got to taste this cooking for the remainder of yours..."

Killua lifts and eyebrow "That's the last thing I would have expected to come out of your mouth..."

I get up to hug Killua from the behind, whispering into his ear "Killua... please don't leave! I really do love-LIKE your cooking... But that isn't why I want you to stay... I want to get to know you better... For you to open up to me out of your own volition..."

Killua pushes me back "Alright! Just don't touch me... It feels weird!"

I nod sitting back down "Sorry... I won't do that again... ever!"

Killua smiles slightly "Thanks... Oh and Daniel..."

I look at him with a quizzical look "Yeah...?"

Killua murmurs "Don't praise me again... It's embarrassing..."

I murmur "Killua... That is a promise I can't make!"


	5. Pretend to be what?

Time seemed to travel so slowly when we're a part. I cannot help but have Killua on my mind twenty-four seven when we are not together.

Even while working, my job skills were degrading. Usually I could make any girl or guy flock to me like a magnet.

But now, some days I emit an aura so depressing. It's like a negative magnet. However, I have found a way to get around it. I just imagine everyone is Killua... whether they are a male or female version of him.

Which unfortunately has lead to some awkward boners... awkward boners everywhere syndrome! But I digress... The only way I can listen to someone's problem is if I imagine them to be Killua. Thank god I haven't called them Killua yet... That would have gotten awkward, super fast!

I lay my face in class, attempting to listen to my teacher lecture us. What makes this class worse is who is lecturing us. "I'm sorry do I bore you with what is going to be on your test in a couple of weeks?"

I sit up straight, smiling "No~! I'm actually listening... I listen better when I'm face planting on the table..." Vastorie looks at me with a not amused face "I would say you're bored out of your mind! Because clearly... you and that table can see eye-to-eye..."

The bell rings as I get up to leave "Mr Darkscryer! I would like a word with you... As for everyone else, my notes will be on the intranet! Keep your eyes peeled out for them..." I slump in the seat face planting again into the table.

When everyone leaves I get up to see my father "What you want dad?" He coughs loudly "While on campus its professor to you... But I'll let it slide, because you're a good student... When not face planting!"

He looks at me as I put my game face on "Go ahead... ask me..." He smiles slightly "In all my years working, I've only seen that face in a few situations. So let's play a game... I've seen that face on four separate occasions..."

"Situation one, you just murdered someone and your trying to hide it."

_You in my mind!_

"Situation two, you're guilty of leaving the fridge open and you don't want people to know."

_Maybe I should put you in a freezer instead..._

"Situation three, someone rocked your world last night!"

I flinch slightly as he has an amused smile "Situation four, you're in love... take your pick! Which one is it number three or four?"

I whisper loudly "It could have been number one or two..."

He shakes his finger "If it was number one you would be all over the news! And it can't be number two because you're quiet anal when it comes to doing things... So which one? Number three or four?"

I sigh mumbling out loud "Number four..."

He smiles slightly "And I'm guessing you did number 3 as well with them..." My eye twitches slightly at his comment. Vastorie continues the conversation "So~, how was your first?"

"Drunk!"

He laughs lightly, amused from my comment "Before or after doing it?"

I roll my eyes at him "Before..."

He nods slightly amused, commenting on the scenario "Ah~ forgetful sex... the worst kind... So who are you in-love with? What's his or her name?"

"I rather not say..."

"Playing hard to get, I see..."

I smile slightly "One thing I'll never talk to you about..."

He muses with a wide grin "Can I know? I've a 10,000 Jenny bet saying your first, will be with a guy... "

I shoot daggers at my dad "YOU'RE IN ON THAT AS WELL?!..."

He nods with a sly smile "Of course, me and gambling go hand in hand!"

I tilt my head to the side "Well... you won't know until later! If... we do in fact date... because it's nobody's business!"

He nods slightly, grabbing his bag "Well when it comes to life style choices. My doors are always open..."

I nod walking out the door "I know..."

**Time Skip**

I walk in my room, face planting onto my bed "Thank god he didn't probe me... I couldn't afford to be read like an open book..." I get up to sit at my desk to start on my homework. I suddenly hear someone walk in the room "Daniel you here?"

I yell out to the voice belonging to Killua "In my room studying..."

I wait for a few moments, hearing nothing, I get up to take peek out my door "What you need Killua?"

Killua looks at me with flustered cheeks. He waits a few moments before responding "Well... I really want to talk to you about something..."

I lift an eyebrow "That... sounds like a... you're breaking up with me conversation..."

He looks at me taken completely back from my comment "What-NO...! We... aren't even dating to begin with..." I smile slightly, feeling destroyed from being reminded that we aren't in fact dating. I mutter under my breath "I know..."

Killua tilts his head at me "Did you say something?"

I shake my head smiling "So what you need?"

He pokes his fingers together trying to find the courage to say something "What would you say...? If I told you, I want you to be my fiancé~"

I tilt my head slightly, completely confused from what Killua just said "I would say... HUH?" He quickly interjects "You only have to lie about it..."

I pretend to clean out my ears "Again. HUH? I swear I must me hearing things... You're asking me to lie about a relationship, dating and to pretend you are my fiancé... Could you repeat yourself? I think my ears were blocked..."

He turns his head "Never mind... I'll ask Kurapika... Or Gon... with his girlfriend's permission of course..."

I stop him "You've left me in the dark about the whole situation! Where did the **'you're now my fiancé'** come from?"

He turns away with flustered cheeks "You just have to pretend... That we are dating..."

I murmur "You mean engaged..."

He nods slightly "That too..."

I lift an eyebrow "So, you want me to pretend that we are dating... and- does that include holding hands and kissing?"

Killua turns around fast "What?! No! Holding hands, sure... if you're ok with it, of course. But kissing, NO! It would feel really weird..."

I lean against the wall "You're still yet to tell me the reason to why this is happening..." He lifts a hand "I was hoping to avoid this..."

I lift an eyebrow "Dude if you expect me to pretend to be your **fiancé**, I... need to know why at least... unless you want me to guess it some way during mid conversation..."

Killua looks at me in deep thought.

He eventually sighs, opening up to me "My mother is coming in a few days... and... She wants me to marry this bimbo I know nothing about! To add salt to the wounds, I've only met her one, barely! And I wasn't even listening at the time because she was going on and on about all her good aspects like it was a competition to see who was better... And-"

I cut him off before he could rant any longer "STOP! You're going to overload my brain in a minute I'll do it for you!" Killua smiles widely "Really?!"

I nod with a sly smile "One condition! If this is going to work! We're pretending to be real lovers... That means... we have to do the whole shebang!"

Killua flinches "Everything?!"

I gawk "What?! No! It's strictly business related. And nothing seals the deal like an emotional kiss in front of the parents..."

_You fucken idiot! You just dropped the k-bomb like it was nothing! You think his willing to kiss you in front of his parents plus, his potential bride?_

Killua looks at me as if I said something excruciatingly weird "Wh~...WHAT?"

I keep up the smile "If you want to prove that we are dating, a kiss would be the best way to seal the deal! If we kiss then we won't have to pretend we are dating anymore..."

Killua murmurs to himself "I don't know... if I could kiss you in front of my parents..."

I wink at him "It has to be spontaneous!"

He looks in shock at me as I continue "Put it this way, you won't have to do it. I will... if the need arises..."

He looks completely mortified at me as I smile "I'm a professional bullshit artiest! It comes with the job... and the course sometimes... You think I knew Benny Delon personally? I made probably so much shit up it's not even funny!"

He sways his head, side to side "If I can avoid kissing you... I would love to take that route..."

I nod slightly "I'll only do it... if I think that we need it... It's like a last resort!"

_Even though I really want to do it! Because I really want to!_


	6. Meeting Kikyo

For the past few days we've been building a bullet proof plan, so that when Kikyo comes, we would surprise her completely. Killua murmurs "So we're using the cliché boy meets girl scenario..." I nod slightly "Except it's more a boy meets boy scenario..."

Killua murmurs "So you spilt the coffee, right?" I nod "Yeah and we won't get into too much detail just in case..."

Killua nods as we wait in silence.

**Time Skip**

A knock is heard at the door, forcing me to get up off my chair in the room. Killua opens the door exclaiming "Hey mom! And you're..." Killua pauses briefly trying to rake his brain for her name. I chuckle slightly from Killua's somewhat confused face. "Selena... I'm sorry that my mother brought you all the way here but..."

Killua fumbles around as I sigh, trying to flick a strand of hair out of my eye "His taken..." I step out of my room walking up to the two ladies. She frowns looking at Killua "By whom...? And who is this man?!"

I shift an eyebrow, paying close attention to both Selena and Kikyo's image, including their; attire, posture and what kind of aura they give off. My eyes focus straight on Selena first, seeing if she is indeed a match for Killua.

He clothing consists of a blue silk dress, stylish high heels and a flower broach in her hair. Judging from her looks I would say she's pretty damn cute... Even though, Killua is far better looking by a mile.

Her hair flows gracefully behind her with its golden locks, and her alluring golden eyes draws in your attention the most out of all her features.

_Let's see... She shows aggression which means she's completely fixated on Killua, she's dressed as though she comes from a rich family... maybe actors perhaps. The attitude on her face shows disgust meaning... She wants to be a seme in the relationship... Killua... would hate her guts!_

I smile, continuing my way along to Killua's side, looking straight at Kikyo.

_Ah... She views Killua as her little prodigy son... No wonder he dislikes her so much. She's willing to give no freedom and judging by her look, it's her way... or the highway! It looks like I will need to bust out that kiss somewhere along the conversation..._

Kikyo wears a business tire that strangely has a Victorians time's kind of feel to it. The only problem is she wearing glasses that would make it harder to read her hidden agenda.

_Well played Kikyo!_

I continue the smile, making sure to show no signs of weakness in our relationship- fake relationship "You must be Kikyo... Your son tells me so much about you!" She shows a slight smile "I hope it's all good?"

I nod thinking "_None of its good!"_

I turn to Selena, pulling Killua in close, making him blush madly "I'm sorry but Killua and I have been dating for a while... And I don't plan on giving him up."

I can feel Kikyo's eye twitch as Selena smiles. Sadly, her smile shows the signs of someone who would rip another person apart, just to be with them.

I grin slightly as Kikyo asks Killua "Is this true?"

Killua scratches his nose in embarrassment. He opens his mouth to say something but settles on a simple nod instead. I massage the side of his chest "No need to be embarrassed... We've already been together for so long."

Killua murmurs "It's true..."

I sigh in my head, planting a small kiss on Killua's forehead "Well let them in I'm sure they've got tons of questions for us... Make yourself welcome in here. There's not much... But its home, for now..."

Killua nods as I boil some tea, as well as bring some biscuits for us. Kikyo murmurs "Oh~ you could sleep in this couch..." I chuckle at Kikyo's comment "It's a fantastic couch! Even my dad wouldn't part with it..."

Kikyo smiles, slightly amused by my comment "So, what's the name of the man who's dating my son...?" I freak out slightly "How rude of me!" I bow slightly "My name's Daniel Darkscryer! It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kikyo Zoldyck..."

Her smile starts to soften "The pleasures all mine... You're dad wouldn't happen to be Vastorie Darkscryer?" I nod slightly "If you are talking about The FBI agent Vastorie... Yes, that's him. If you are talking about the other one, I do not know him and we are no related at all!"

Kikyo chuckles "I've heard of the both of them... So tell me how did you two come to be?"

I smirk slightly "Our encounter was quite cliché I bumped into him by accident... spilling most of my drink and his drink on him." Killua is about to open his mouth to take full control of the scenario.

I grab him by the waist, pulling him closer so that his head rests on my shoulder. Killua murmurs softly in embarrassment "After I let him have a piece of my mind,"

Killua glares daggers at me as I smile slightly, massaging his side so he can continue "he apologised like crazy and offered a replacement drink. I got to know him a bit after that and we started to see each other more often than that..."

I nod slightly continuing off of Killua "About 3 months in, I proposed that I wanted to date him. He hummed and harred for a couple of minutes before agreeing to it, saying he liked me as well." I raise my hand to stoke his hair, earning a small pout from him "You're being more physical than normally..."

I nod slightly "Well Killua... I am in love with you so it's only fair I get to stroke that silky smooth hair of yours."

Killua drops his head, blushing madly as he gives me time to continue "We should be almost going onto our first year together..." Killua nods "On..." I interject "May the 7th." Killua nods as Selena frowns, quickly questioning us "You don't seem to be in love to me..."

I frown, looking her in the eyes.

_I bet you don't even know the meaning of love, DUMBASS!_

My frown quickly changes to a smile "Killua doesn't like kissing much. So I have kept the physical side of the relationship to a minimum. He gets embarrassed way to easily... His ok with touching, but kissing is a kind of a 'no go zone'... He'll start to feel uncomfortable..."

Killua murmurs "Agreed!"

Selena smiles amused at the comment "I don't believe that-"

I pull Killua in, locking lips with him as I retort in my mind '_Fuck this bitch!'_

The kiss shuts her right up as I want to make it seem as genuine, and real as possible.

Killua wraps his arms around my back melting into my arms, making me feel like this was a dick move. He pushes his tongue into my mouth as I freak out within my mind.

_Whoa! This is moving too quickly into the unsafe zone!"_

I pull back slightly, trying my best to hide a smile "Sorry Killua I couldn't resist any longer..."

Killua nods, looking as though his lost for words "Yeah... But, but... don't ever do that again! It was embarrassing..." I lift an eyebrow slightly, turning back quickly to face Selena and Kikyo "There you go... a typical kiss in the public..."

Killua nods again unable to express his words.

_Note to self... Apologise to Killua!_

All of us are forced to focus on Selena, as she taunts "There's no way that you two love each other! I demand the truth!"

I shoot a long intense glare at her "YOU WANT THE TRUTH?"

She nods as I get up smiling evilly "There's one thing me and my father have in common... We get pissed... **very** easily! So, I'm going to go ahead and say you can't handle the truth! Stop me if I'm wrong here..."

I point a finger at her "I think that a snot nosed girl like you, is all bark and no bite! You want everything and anything to go your way, but you aren't willing to fight for it!  
>You use your money and fame to get you what you want. And you're afraid to fight for what you really want! Nothing is for free in this world and not everything can be brought with money!<br>For instance, LOVE! There isn't enough money in this world to buy Killua's heart away from me and if you do... I'll show him what you really are under that skin...  
>A little, whiny, bitch! Who clearly has no back bone! And all you want Killua for is just because he looks beautiful... Am I on the mark?"<p>

She steps away stuttering "Y-YOUR WRONG!"

I smile, amused at her comment "I knew someone like you! A control freak! What do you do, when you have no control over the scenario, hmm?  
>Go home and cry to mummy! Or are you going to go home and cry, saying your daddy has sources? Let me tell you something you little bitch!<br>There are not enough resources in the world that could take me down!  
>My dad's a living legend! But I don't need him to take down you, because you... are... a... little... BITCH! So if you want, go home and cry to daddy how you lost an argument to a little <em>liar<em>!"

Selena runs out the room screaming as I turn to Kikyo "Sorry I think I went a little overboard there..." Kikyo gets up shaking my hand "Welcome to the family..." I freak out slightly as she gets up to leave "I better go get her back and say it's off. My son has already found the right person..."

She takes her leave, closing the door behind her.

I sit back on the couch stunned "I- I- I think it worked Killua... I don't believe she'll bother you any longer..." Killua gets up suddenly, yelling "That was so fucken cool! You have no idea how much I owe you!"

Killua turns to me smiling "If we were dating, I would kiss you right now!" I nod getting up to go back to my assignment "Well, you're free to pursue whoever you like now..." I notice a little sting on Killua face as he nods "Yeah... I guess so... Thanks again..."

I stop, turning to Killua "Sorry for the kiss... I probably made you feel awkward..." Killua shakes his head, embarrassed from his next few words "Nah... I was more shocked, that for a first not drunk kiss... That was pretty good..."

I nod, turning around to go back to my room "Well if it all goes well... You won't have to lie about this for any longer..."

As I'm about to open the door to my room, a pair of hands stops me, hugging me from the behind "I really owe you one..." I turn around giving Killua a hug back "That's what boyfriends are for! Well... fake boyfriends... Sometimes even girlfriends..."

Killua let's go of me, nodding his head "True... well dinners on me!"

I nod again "Cool... but you don't really need too..."

Killua smirks "After that stunt you pulled... I want to do this... for you..."

My heart beats hard in my chest, making me smile at him "Thanks..."


	7. I need help!

**A few days later**

Killua yells out "Daniel..."

I murmur from my room loudly "Yes baby?"

Killua stays silent for a few moments.

His next few words make my head shoot up to look at him. "Umm... I have some bad news... Or good news depending on which way you want to take this..."

"Hmm?" I continue to work, trying to act unfazed from his news as Killua continues "How well can you dance...? Because my dad now wants to meet you personally..."

I stop writing, dropping the pen from my hand "Uh... That's great to hear... Honey! I would love to see him as well..."

I completely forget about the first comment, hearing Killua speaks as though his talking on the phone to someone "He would love to come... We'll see you at the ball..." My eyes shoot open wide as I piece together what just happened _"I have to act like his boyfriend in front of a crowd, and his family?! And possible dance with him?! Oh... no! I need to speak to my dad about this... Even though I hate to admit this I need to see Vastorie A.S.A.P!"_

**Next day - Family home**

Vastorie grins "So why do you need to see me on my one off day?" I sigh relaying my dilemma "What would you say...? If I suddenly told you I'm dating someone, to whom I'm now considered their fiancée... and that I got invite to their family ball...?"

My dad blinks in confusion before suddenly changing into a wide grin of amusement "I would say what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas..."

I groan in frustration, leaving him to continue along, from my noise of discomfort "Just tell him you don't want to do it..." I look up at my father, objecting aggressively "What if you're in-love with this person?!"

My dad smirks "Then I'm telling you this **guy** has friend zoned you, into a miniature black hole!"

My eye twitches slightly "What makes you think it's a guy?" He smiles widely "Because you didn't correct me earlier..."

I shoot him a weird look "Maybe I didn't hear you..."

My dad rolls his eyes at me "Whatever Brokeback Mountain..."

He looks at me sternly "Listen! Stop being a pussy, and tell him how you really feel! YOU KNOW... like a normal person! This is a lifestyle choice... Clearly you love him! Or you would have never accepted this agreement in the first place. You, kissing someone, living a lie... That's not like you! After the ball, since you already accepted to go to it with him. Tell him your real feelings... Let him know you don't want to lie anymore and that you want it to be... real..."

I blink in confusion "Why wouldn't I say it before?"

He chuckles "I know you want it now, but if this gets awkward before the ball... The family will know something is up. So say it after... Now if you excuse me..."

I blink slightly as he pulls out his phone "I won the bet! So I'm going to call Shige, and tell him I know it's a guy, and that I want my winnings!"

I stare deep into my father's eyes "Do that... And I'll put you through the same pain as I put him! Let's just say he lost his virginity to a back scrubber... no lube!"

He chuckles "You're fathers bigger!" My eye twitches "Then brush first!" He continues his smile retorting back "Still... Bigger!"

I look at him in complete shock as he continues the call "Yeah, Shige! I know it's a guy!"

He pauses for a moment before continuing "Don't ask me how I know, and I don't want to know who it is! Unless it's from my son personally! I still want my winnings though. So call up everyone who's betting and tell them who lost!"

I sigh in frustration as my dad retorts "Sorry... But I won this bet! If I lost, I wouldn't be doing this..."

I glare at him "Thanks for the help, DAD!"

He smiles at me "No problems son..."

**Time skip**

The trip back to college seems to be uneventful. I let my dad's opinions roam around in my mind, trying to figure out which is the best way to bring up this topic. The thoughts become to feel as if I'm stabbing in the dark.

I stop my track of thought when I enter my dorm room.

The first thing that happens when I walk in the room, Killua gives me a lecture, as if we we're married "Where have you been?!"

I lift an eyebrow at him "You're speaking to me as if..." I look around the room making sure we are alone before finishing my comment "We're actually dating..." Killua frowns "What if someone asked me 'where we're you?'"

I murmur "Tell them I'm out an about..."

Killua objects "I meant my family!" I sigh walking up to Killua "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was... I just went for a trip to meet with my dad..."

Killua lifts an eyebrow "And...?" I roll my hand to continue off his question "And... I wanted to ask for some advice with a situation I'm dealing with..." Killua grips me hard "DOES he know about us?"

I shake my head slightly "No... But he knows I'm in a fake relationship with a guy, and now because of the order he gave Shige... They are going to know I did it with a guy..."

Killua grits his teeth pushing me away "It wasn't supposed to go like this! I trusted you and now-" I silence Killua quickly "Listen Killua they are going to know my first was with a guy they won't know who that guy is!"

Killua objects "Yes they will! Everyone is going to ask everyone, then, eventually they are going to find out!" I lift an eyebrow "I could have been seeing someone secretly from another college!" Killua winces "Are you?!"

I pout "No... BUT they don't know that!" Killua sighs as I interject "Killua... Why are you getting so paranoid?! We aren't even really dating..." Killua winches as if I just hit him emotionally "Because I don't want it to backfire!"

I nod slightly "And it won't... I won't show signs of weakness as long as you don't..." Killua objects "I Won't! Because I was the one that proposed this in the first place! I... I just don't want this to backfire..."

I lean down kissing Killua on the lips "It won't because we're in love..."

Killua stands there in complete shock, as the sudden realisation of what I just did and said, hits me hard "I'M SORRY KILLUA! I didn't mean to do that... Sorry! I'm under stress and I didn't! I just made a mistake and please ignore what I just did... I need to get back to my studies before I -"

He stops me whispering out loud "It's ok... I know..." Killua walks into his room slamming the door closed. I wait a few moments in shock from what just happened.

While slowly making my way to his door, I speak up "Killua... I'm sorry... It's just-"

Killua cuts me off by saying "It's fine... I know you meant nothing by it..."

I turn slightly away from the door in tears "Thanks... for believing me..."

For the rest of the night, I could have sworn I heard Killua crying, but I turn my cheek, thinking _'There's no way he would love me... I'm not even his type... At least I don't think I am...'_

I stop working, placing my pen on the table, making another attempt to talk to him, before going to sleep "Killua... I need to talk to you about something..."

I hear some movement in Killua's room "What about?" I raise my hand to my head thinking hard. _Shit didn't think this through... I need to get him out of the room... somehow..._

I murmur "I rather talk face to face."

Killua sighs, opening the door with red puffy cheeks "What you want?" I reach around Killua pulling him in close "I'm sorry from what I said earlier... I didn't mean to kiss you... It's just... I like you and I want to do the right thing by you. I want to apologise for anything mean or irresponsible I said to you... I just want things to return to the way it was earlier... Can you forgive me?"

Killua murmurs "Before or after the fake relationship..." I twitch slightly, responding with the best calm collected attitude I can muster "After... I still want to help you get out of this mess and I won't stop dating you..."

Killua whispers "Do you mean that...?" I nod slightly "You bet... honey..." Killua retorts "Shut up!" I chuckle slightly "It was a poor joke... But I really do want to help you Killua... As a proper-fake-boyfriend, so that you can have more time, to find the right person..."

Killua nods "Thanks..."


	8. A Unexpected Finding

**HitmanTargetsYou** Soon my friend... soon... I want it to be perfect but... My brain is thinking of only bad things... not like **bad** but more stupid...

* * *

><p>The ball room littered with all these people makes me feel way too cautious to pull any stunts, including drinking any of the wine or champagne. Just in case I accidently get drunk and the last thing I want is a repeat of the first night with Killua... Or I do something as equally stupid...<p>

I turn to see Killua talking with a couple of people. I smile softly as two people approach me "Glad you could make it Daniel-kun."

I turn slightly, seeing Kikyo standing beside a big man. He has piercing blue eyes that feels like you're being looked straight through to your soul. I smile at him, bowing courteously "Kikyo! And you must be Silva it's an honour to meet you..."

Silva smiles slightly "The honour is all mine, so, you're the one my son has been taken by." I nod slightly "Yeah... but most of the time I feel like I'm way out of his league! Even I question myself how in fact are we even dating..."

He lets out small chuckle "If you're over protective like that, I wouldn't be surprised his not taken by you..." I lift a slight eyebrow "You believe Killua likes being tamed?" He grins "You couldn't tame a Zoldyck... Not in your life time."

I nod slightly as he continues "And here I thought I might have trouble getting to meet you personally..." I turn to face him "What do you mean?" Silva smiles "Well apparently it took Killua, a lot of convincing to get you to come..."

I blink slightly turning to look at Killua "It seems my fiancée was cheeky... what I said, was that I was glad to come..." Silva lets out a small laugh "Well liars do run deep in this family's blood..." I hide a smile "It's a good thing my father taught me how to lie like a boss..."

I notice Silva's eye twitch slightly as I turn to him "But I wouldn't lie to you... I don't want to jeopardise my relationship with Killua on either your end or his..." Killua turns in my direction to look at me.

I smile at him as returns a weak smile back to me, quickly turning away in embarrassment soon after, to continue along his conversation with the group of people he has been talking to.

I continue to smile as Silva speaks again "So my son mentioned you loved Benny's work." I lift an eyebrow, turning to face Silva "To be blunt, I wouldn't exactly say like his work... I would say his is more... interesting..."

He nods slightly "Well maybe the next time Killua comes to visit, I can show you my collection..." My smile changes into huge one "Really? That would be awesome! Is it true that to this day they are still sharp?"

Silva grins "The butlers are constantly cutting themselves on them... Some, not as much as others..." I look over to Killua as music starts to play. Silva speaks softly "How well do you dance?" I blink slightly "Honestly... Two left and right feet... I'll probably be spending more time on the floor than actually dancing..."

Silva claps his hand together, "Good..." motioning that he wants to make an announcement "Now we get to watch Killua and our future son-in-law make an ass of himself, by making him dance!" I pout slightly, thinking _"Man... I so shouldn't have lied to him! I just wanted to get out of dancing..."_

I catch Killua grinning. He runs up to me, taking my hand with his "Oh I got to see this!" He runs, almost dragging me along the floor as I yell slightly so he can hear me over the music "Hold on Killua!"

We stop in the middle as he turns around with a frown "My dad challenged you and believe me you better not disappoint him!" I shoot Killua an intense look, pulling him in "Killua follow my movements!"

Killua objects "Hold on. Can you even dance?" I smirk slightly "Killua... my friend... I was a ballet dancer for six years when I was twelve... but I kinda told your dad a lie... saying I couldn't dance for shit."

Killua groans as I rest my hand on his waist, making Killua release a small sound of objection "But-" I smile bringing Killua's hand to my waist before grabbing his again "Trust me Killua..." He nods, hiding a smile as I attempt to catch the tempo.

As soon as I catch the tempo of the music, I turn to Killua smiling "Ok! Follow my lead and if you can't... step on my feet!"

Killua grins "I can-WHOA!" I don't let Killua finish, swinging him around me, quickly catching him in my grasp again "You were saying...?" Killua blushes, taunting back quickly "Shut up!" I chuckle lightly as I step side-to-side, trying my best to control the both of our movements.

I change up the style constantly to match the tempo with the music. I make small steps in a circular motion, as well as simple side steps.

Killua blushes madly as I compliment him along the way "You know Killua... I'm surprised you can keep up with me... I wish I had a partner like you..."

Killua objects "I **am **your partner..."

I chuckle slightly "I meant dancing partner like you... you're beautiful... and you certainly know how to move your feet and hips." He hides his face as I sneak in a kiss "What can I say... I love every... new... aspect I can find out about you."

Killua whispers loud enough for me to hear "I love you too..." I give him a genuine smile, waiting for the climax of the song. When the song ends I twirl him one final time, leaning him backwards.

We look into each other's eyes breathing heavily for almost an eternity.

We draw in a crowd as they clap and cheer us on. I smile slightly at Killua "Well it seems people like us... but you father is sending mixed signals... probably because I just lied to him... and he was hoping I would fall on my ass..."

Killua shakes his head at me "Don't worry. I was disappointed too... I was hoping you would fall over..." my smile slowly changes into a frown "Really now... my own fiancée wanted to see me go head first into a floor..."

I sigh, letting him up as he tries to hide a smile from me "You're pretty good... What else are you hiding?"

I wink at Killua "You'll find out later in the relationship..." I hold out my hand as the music starts again "Would you like one more round? You even get to control me this round..."

Killua smirks "As much as I want to see that... I want to see what other moves you've got hidden under your sleeves..."

My smile widens slightly "For a guy of my stature... you'll be surprised that I can in fact... move my hips..."

I pull in Killua, giving his butt a slight squeeze. He returns the gesture with a slightly pissed look "Who said you can touch my butt?!" I start off with a slow dance, responding casually "It comes with the fiancée title..."

Killua purses his lips "Don't milk it dry..." I chuckle slightly as I swing around him. When I stand behind him, I whisper into his ears "That could be taken another way you know..."

Killua shivers as I pick him up swinging him around my hips like a hula hoop, raising him into the air in front of me "Be careful what you wish for..."

I wink at Killua as he blushes profusely "Shut up!" I bring him down to the floor as we continue to dance in a circular motion until something catches my eye. A small laser light is aimed at his head.

I blink a couple of times, pushing him to the ground "Get down!" I hear a loud noise, followed by people screaming as I cough into my hand, finding a little blood on it "Blood?" I feel a burning sensation in my shoulder blade, and when I touch it feels wet.

On instinct, I bring it up to my face seeing blood "So, that's what it feels like to get shot at..."

I drop to the floor in shock.

Killua picks me up, holding me in his arms as he screams for help. I notice tears falling from his eyes as he screams. I smile slightly touching his check with my bloodied palm. I whisper a few words at him before passing out "Killua... are you an angel?"

The next thing I see is complete darkness.


	9. Killua's Questions

**Note:** This chapter will most be played out mostly from Killua's point of view. Mainly focusing on what is going through Killua's mind.

* * *

><p>I pace up and down the hospital hallway, thinking of everything that could possible go wrong. "That idiot...!" I growl furiously, aiming my next comment at no one particular "How could he do something so stupid?! He could have been killed!"<p>

I sigh in frustration "I get it! He wanted to save me... but he could have just tackled me to the ground or something... He didn't have to take a bullet for me..." I hear the ruffling of the news paper not too far from me.

The man has done nothing but read this entire time "It's like his waiting for someone..." He flips another page, speaking calmly "I was beginning to wonder when you would notice me..." I turn to face him, aiming to get a good look of him, but he keeps his eyes glue to the paper.

"You know it rude to stare at someone..." He flips another page, never once looking up.

I lift an eyebrow at him "Who are you anyways?"

I see him bat an eye in my direction as I catch his eye colour. They are strangely similar to Daniel's eyes "You're Killua Zoldyck, are you not?" he speaks calmly.

I glare at him "Who are you-"

A nurse walks in, stopping me from speaking any further "Mr Vastorie Darkscryer?" I look in shock as he gets up "That's me! My pretty little flower... How's my son? Is he ok?" I watch in shock as he holds the nurse's hands in concern.

He proceeds to smile softly at her as she looks away "Sir, what would your wife think?!" Vastorie smirks, "No need to worry about him..." She looks in shock at him "H-H-HIM?!" He nods slightly, pulling his hands away "Yes... husband... Anyways-"

His demeanour changes suddenly "How's my son?" The nurse still looks in shock at him.

Vastorie clicks his fingers in the nurses face "How's my son?" She snaps out of her train of thoughts "He should be fine he might be bed ridden for a couple of weeks. His arm will heal and nothing in his shoulder was severely damaged. However, he won't wake for a couple of days..."

He nods calmly "Can I see him?" She's about to take him as I yell "How can you be so calm about this! Your son was just shot!" He looks at me as the nurse comment "Who are you here to see, young boy?"

My eye twitches slightly "I'm 21... Thank-you-very-much! And I'm here to see the same guy as this guy!" The nurse responds "May I ask how you're affiliated with Daniel?"

I open my mouth to speak "His-" I stop, thinking to myself _'What is he really to me...? A friend...? My fake fiancée...? Or is he something more? I said a long time ago that it would never happen again... but now, after getting to know him... A part of me wants to be in a real relationship with him but at the same time I don't know... I don't even know if he would feel the same for me...'_

Vastorie lifts a hand "He can come as well... He's a friend of my son!"

I nod slightly "Yeah, friend..."

I look down rather glumly as Vastorie speaks up "Look Killua! There's no need to look down like the world is crash down around you. Daniel's fine! And to answer your question, the reason why I'm so calm is because I know, for a fact! That he will pull through..."

I look up at him seeing him smile. "The more I look at him, the more of Daniel I see within him... It's like they could be twins... Except his dad is more of a ladies' man while Daniel is reserved... And Daniel has longer hair... His eyes are more bluer... and his lips..."

I slap myself "Stop thinking!" Vastorie chuckles "Come on I'm sure my son will be happy to hear your voice at least!"

I nod following Daniel's father, Vastorie and the nurse to his room.

**Time Skip**

I watch Daniel carefully, breathing in and out ever so slowly. He shows no signs of waking, like the nurse just said. I pull a seat up to his bed, clasping his hand within my own "It's my fault you're like this..."

Vastorie speaks up "Not really... It's more his fault! He may have pushed you out of the line of fire, but he stepped into the line of fire in the process... He picked that up from his father!" I chuckle slightly from the notion "He has two, which one?"

Vastorie frowns slightly "Obviously, not me! I would rather run from a line of fire, than to push someone out of it! My job is to persuade people not to shoot me. I rather leave the dodging bullets and shooting to my husband..."

I nod without turning around. I bring up a hand to touch Daniel's hair, only to be stopped by his father "I wouldn't do that! He dislikes people touching his hair..."

I ignore his plea, gently palming my hand through his hair "It should be fine. I am his fiancée after all..."

He muses under his breath "That's not all..."

I stop, turning around to face him "What do you mean?"

Vastorie smirks "Ask him when he wakes up!"

I return to stoke his hair, finding it oddly fun to play with. As I stroke his hair, Vastorie attempts to pry information out of me "Be honest do you love him? And try not to lie, my son may be able to be fooled, but I'm a lie detector..."

I bite my lip, arguing with myself on whether I should say or not. I turn around to face him "I don't know..."

"Bullshit! You're in-love with him!"

I freak out, retorting back "No! Yes! Maybe...? NO!"

Vastorie chuckles "Two no's, a yes, and a maybe...? So, three noes, and two yeses?"

I turn around in embarrassment "I don't know! Sure my heart beats harder... sometimes! And I get jealous or worried when he goes out without telling me anything, again...! Sometimes... but, I can't say, if I love him for a fact... There're things he does that makes me **not** want to date him..."

Vastorie whispers slyly "Like...?"

"He's a host..." I interject quickly, changing the flow of the conversation "Maybe his just playing with my feelings... I just don't want to get suckered in like that!"

"What if he's not?" Vastorie muses. I turn around to face him "What makes you so sure?" He waves his hand at me "Ask him! I'm not saying a single thing. For all you know, I could bullshit some believable shit to you... When in fact! I could be lying..."

I frown at his comment "So who should I believe then?"

He raises his arms up in a shrugging manner "You're instincts! When he wakes up, ask him questions. Probe him for information... I'm going to get a coffee, do you want one?"

I look back at Daniel "I'll just have a tea... I'll-"

Vastorie cuts me off "Pfft! It's not like I'm going to go broke over four hundred Jenny!"

I smile slightly at him "Thanks..."

He leaves with a smile as I turn to face Daniel, focusing only on him "Daniel... Do you love me...? Do I love you...?  
>I want to know how to sort these feelings out... I want to know why you protected me.<br>Why you lie for me?!  
>Is it because you're doing as a friend, or as something more...?<br>I just want you to wake up and tell me right now!  
>Do you love me? Or are we living a lie, which we've fabricated on our own..."<p>

I look at Daniel, trying to hold back tears "Why can't I sort out my own feelings for you?! Why won't you just wake up and tell me yours?! Maybe then I can sort out mine..."

The door slams open "Vastorie is he-"

The person who slammed the door open, stops, speaking calmly to me "Who are you?" I wipe my eyes of any stray tears away, turning to face him "I'm his roommate... I got worried about him... After all I kinda did put him in this position..."

He looks confused at me "You shot him?"

"No!" I retort back as he smiles "Then you didn't do anything to him... I'm Nathaniel, now where did my husband go off to? I know he probed the doctors for information... probably even hit on the nurses... I wouldn't run that by him."

"And you stay with him why?" I lift an eyebrow at his comment.

He laughs "Let me put it this way... I didn't ask him out first! He asked me... After begging for what...? 10 years?"

Vastorie exclaims as he walks in "12 years, 3 months, 1 week and 5 days to be exact! Next you'll forget our anniversary if you not careful. Here, Killua..." Vastorie hands me my tea "Thanks... I'll leave you two alone... I don't want to intrude or stay any longer than I have too. I'm not a fan of hospitals..."

He nods at me "You're welcome to come visit him any time. I'm sure he'll **love** to hear your voice alone..." I blush, turning away to retort "I'm sure he would!"


	10. Whoa! TMI!

This is going to be all in Killua's P.O.V because, It's better to read it then rather than having me explain it...

* * *

><p><strong>Few days later<strong>

"This should be the fourth trip I've made to go to see Daniel in hospital" I muse to myself, "And he didn't look like he was going to wake up... I hope this time is different. I have so many questions for Daniel that I want...No! Need him to answer!"

I take a deep breath, opening the door slowly. The first thing I notice is Daniel is no longer asleep... his awake _'His awake...'_ I smile lightly as I think to myself.

My heart rate begins to beat faster with each passing second. I managed to take two steps into the room before getting dragged outside immediately with my mouth covered.

The door closes quietly as I finally get to see who my attacker is "What's the big idea Vas-" He cuts me off by putting his finger to his lips "Don't alert him you're here yet... I wanted to give you a warning before hand... Right now he's not in his right state of mind..."

I freak out "Amnesia...? Pain...? Is there anything I can do to help him?"

Vastorie frowns "He was in pain when he woke up but now his depressed... Though now he's now a pain in the ass..." He whispers under his breath before speaking up the next part" "But you being here will help him overcome that..."

I start to smile slowly "Well, let me go in there and help him..."

I attempt to push him out of the way as he stops me again. "Here's the thing..." Vastorie interject calmly, forcing me to lift an eyebrow and wait for his follow up "He currently has no... **Filter**... So, he has no care factor and says anything without thinking it through... So this is his **true personality** as I like to call it... I've only seen it come out when his abusing someone or if his really out of it, drunk or like now, pumped on morphine... So that's the only word of warning I'm going to give you... Take everything as **raw unfiltered data**..."

I blink slowly "So... His going to say everything as it is... without a single care?" He nods "Yeah... he doesn't swear much. So, that's a plus, but, he bites... really hard... I'll go in his probably going to be wondering where I've gone. So if you have any questions try not to feel weird by his responses... **take them with a pinch of salt**."

He steps back in the room slamming the door shut. I press my ear up to the door to listen in.

Daniel yells "So how many nurses did you hit on this time while you were gone?"

"None..."

"Bullshit! I bet you hit on 4 you perverted old man! Why aren't you home, getting banged by your husband like you normally should?! Mr, I don't give a shit about my surroundings!"

I gulp, thinking of the current situation _"That bad huh... he must be upset... I hope his not that mean when I say hello..."_

I take a deep breath, opening the door "Hey Daniel, how you feeling?"

Daniel turns to me beaming in delight. It makes my heart beat faster until his next words catch me completely off guard "Hey beautiful! When did you get here?"

I stop, staying rooted to the floor, _"Did, he just call me Beautiful?"_ I shiver lightly in delight and complete embarrassment at the same time.

"Pinch of salt..." Vastorie muses as I pull a seat out, taking it up to Daniel's bedside "Um, thanks, I guess..."

Daniel smiles at me "No problemo beautiful!"

I turn away in embarrassment, hiding my flustered cheeks "Stop calling me that... I have a name you know!"

Daniel nods "I know, Killua! But you are beautiful you know..."

I sigh trying to calm down my cheeks "Anyways... How are you feeling, Daniel?"

"Like a million bucks!" Daniel smiles even wider this time continuing on to say his piece "Well I felt like shit until you got here... Doesn't help that my sleazy father is here! Do you know how many nurses his hit on today?! I swear that guy just can't keep his dick in his pants!"

"Hey, I heard that! You're lucky that I know you don't mean it like that!" Vastorie yells quickly.

Daniel interjects "I know! I was hoping you would! So what was I talking about...? Oh~, that's right, you asked me how I'm feeling! A part from my father being here... And being pumped full of morphine after waking up in agony... I'm fantastic!"

I blink in shock until his very last words which makes me smile even briefly "Don't smile like that it just makes me want to pull you in for a kiss and ravage your mouth!"

I clench my fists musing to myself "PINCH of salt KILLUA, A PINCH OF SALT!" I stop, smiling as I look at him seriously "I want to ask you something Daniel."

He nods with a small smile, making me think his going to take this seriously for once. "I want to know...?" I bite my tongue, quickly forcing the next words out "Do you love me?"

He stays silent for a couple of seconds "Was it that noticeable?" I blink in confusion, looking up at him as he just returns to his normal demeanour "Damn I thought I hid it better... maybe he saw one of my raging boners whenever he smiled in my direction... or maybe it was my heart beat... IT was pretty damn loud even for me, I wouldn't be surprised..."

I hide my face, feeling somewhat stupid for staying to ask him anymore questions "How long?"

"Well..." Daniel muses to himself, probably thinking of the worst way to say it "Since the start I kinda guessed... But I'm not counting that one since I thought you were pretty damn hot. My heart fluttered for a few moments and I was like well shit! This is going to end poorly... Next thing I know... I just happened to get fucked by you later that night! And it didn't help when Shige walked in on us with my tongue down your mouth... What I hate most of all about that entire night is..."

I gulp thinking _"Please don't say it's me!"_

Daniel yells "That I can't remember a single second of that night!"

I look in shock at him as he whispers "Also the fact that I apparently said I love you!"

As I look at him in utter shock, he continues on "I really want to know what the fuck happened that night! Was sex that damn good that it made me think that I love you? Or was it the fact that I was in love with you at the time? And a part of me wanted to say it, hoping to get a response out of you... Jeez... Why did I have to be drunk that night...? At least I could fantasise about it if I could remember it... But then you had to go and ask me to be your fiancée!"

He says the last bit aggressively as I just hope he isn't upset with me "You were the biggest cock tease! Yeah, I was in shock! But I was happy, happy that I may be able to pursue you while we pretend to be fake dating! Oh and that bitch! Don't get me started on her! Ripping into her was one of the best moments of my life, I was like, YEAH! Now you can't get into Killua's pants after pulling a stunt like that! Felt ten times better than ripping into my last roommate!"

I tilt my head slightly "Roommate?" He nods "Don't tell Vastorie..."

"I'm right here!"

He huffs, motioning me to come closer. I lean over as he just slams his lips into mine with no prior warning. I look in shock at him as he continues to kisses me. After having his way with my lips, he whispers in embarrassment "Sorry... You looked too damn cute to resist... Anyways,"

I hide my face in my palms, begging someone to kill me in my mind right now. "My roommate thought we were dating and went out of his way to say I'm taken. So, when Shige told me I was pissed. I confronted him and told him that we weren't and for him to apologies for the rumours..."

He sighs for a brief moment "He did it but as soon as that happened, he was on my back again trying to control whom I may, and may not see. I snapped and put him in his place! That guy seriously had it coming! But I don't want to talk anymore about that **asshole** I want to finish what I was talking about earlier..."

He stops tapping his chin, while thinking where he stopped last. A part of me wants to leave but I want to hear this through to the end.

"So, prior to ripping into that girl... You started to fuck me up in my job. Sure~ I'm a host and I get payed to listen to people's problems and emotions... But, I started to get worse at my job to the point I almost lost it. I managed to get around my mental block, by pretending all of them were you, Killua... Whether it was a female version of you or not..."

I smile sightly at the floor, while thinking to myself _'His been thinking about me to the point he almost lost his job... for how long?'_

I have no time to ask as he continues "I really wanted to be in a real relationship with you! Between the first time I kissed you and the **accidental** kiss I didn't want to risk that friendship or bond we built up I was afraid,"

_Afraid?!_

"Afraid I would lose my chance. So, I decided to bluff my way out and say it was a mistake... But your response took me off guard and I felt really bad... Then I thought I heard you cry-"

I suck up a small breath of air _'He heard that?!'_

"But I assumed it to be my imagination and that you would never love me!"

"What if I don't?" I mentally slap myself for saying those words out loud.

He looks down destroyed "Then I wish that bullet hit me in the head instead! You have no idea how painful that bullet was... And if you don't love me back, it's like your adding salt to my wounds not that I would feel it right now..."

I try to force back my tears _'Why do I feel like shit! I feel like my heart is breaking from his words... That last bit... He wishes he would be dead, than rather knowing that I don't love him!  
>But a part of me does! This is fucked up! Why still can't I sort out my feelings?<br>Is it because I know this isn't him, or rather himself talking? But this is his true feelings! He says it without a care in the fucken world! Why do I even doubt this scenario with him now?'_

I look up feeling guilty "What if I said I may be..." I mumble the next worlds out "In LOVE with you?"

Daniel lifts a hand to his ear "I couldn't hear you, what did you say?"

I force the next words out even if I become embarrassed by them "In love with you!"

Daniel's smile returns making my heart flutter "Then I want to have a **real** relationship! Do **real** things couples do! I just wish I didn't have to take a bullet to get this..."

I return my face to my hands "But what if I have my feelings wrong? And this is not love but rather** lust**?"

Daniel simply smiles "Then we keep going until **lust **turns into **love**! No matter how long it takes!  
>I love every new detail I find out about you... I want you to feel the same with me, to want me, for me, and <strong>not<strong> me for my body!  
>Maybe we can recreate that drunken one night stand and I can finally see too if it was <strong>lust<strong> or **love**!"

I get up, trying to hide my cheeks with one hand while pushing the chair back "I need time to think..."

Daniel stops me "Wait come back! I want to say something..." I turn around to face him, giving him a small nod to allow him to speak.

He motions me to come closer. As I do what he wants, unlike last time which was forceful, he pulls me down pressing his lips into my forehead, whispering so only I can hear "Killua please be patient with me..."

I get up, blinking in confusion at him "What? Why?"

He smiles with a huge smile, which makes him even goofier "Because I won't remember a single thing I've said today! I'm running with no brain power so I'm basically saying without thinking! And if I'm saying without thinking... Obviously, I'm not gonna remember a single thing I've said so far!"

**"WHAAAAAAT?!"**


	11. Ow that hurts Killua!

I lay in bed, looking out at the sunset "Where are you, Killua?" The hospital bed feels comfortable as I lay in it. But my heart weighs heavy... I feel as I've fucked up somehow, saying something to Killua, pissing him off during my 2 day morphine overdose.

I've only been awake for the last 5 days, making it possibly a week since I last saw him. More than a week, if I actually saw him. My dad spoke to me, trying to find out proper details about the shooting but I couldn't tell much other than they were aiming for Killua...

I could feel tears well up in my eyes as I silent sob to myself. Waiting... Waiting to see Killua again...

_I want to confess... I want to tell him how I really feel. But, I think my stupid non-thinking straight personality, scared him off..._

I've started to lose my appetite, focusing more on the window instead. And it's not that the food tastes shit, because it does. It's the fact that I'm only focused on Killua... nothing else is important in this very moment.

I want to see him to apologise. To say my piece!

_Damn it I'm going into super girly, bitchy mode! I don't want to eat! I don't want to do anything other than talk to Killua... WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?! WHERE IS MY FIANCÉE! Even if we living a lie. He should have still come to visit me..._

I sigh, resting my head on the pillow "Where are you...?"

The door to my room opens as I sigh, not turning around to see who it is "Dad... I want to be left alone..."

"Daniel..." my heart is filled with happiness, making me turn to face him in tears "Killua?"

He nods slightly, walking up to my bedside to sit down "How have you been?" I shake my head at him "Not so good... until now!" I pull him in for a hug. Wincing, when I feel pressure on the shoulder I got shot in "I missed you..."

Killua awkwardly pats my back "I ah... missed you too..."

I pull back, laying down on the cushion "So Killua... I-"

"We need to talk..." Killua calmly inject as my mouth slowly closes, he continues "I want to call this whole thing off..."

I nod calmly "Ok... I just want to let you know that I want to apologise for anything stupid I said while I was pumped full of morphine. I-"

I'm cut off again by Killua shaking his head "No you were right, in a way... I was selfish by asking you to lie for me, no matter if you were willing to do it or not..."

I hold one of his hands interrupting him "No. I wanted to do it for you I-"

"I used you..." Killua muses. He looks up at me as I smile softly at him "You think I care?"

Killua frowns, glaring at me "You should be upset! I used your-"

I whisper softly "Love for you?" Killua winces, looking away "I'm gonna move out before you come back because I feel-"

"Like a dick?"

"No... I was going to say idiot but if you think I'm a dick, I'll be ok with that?"

"What if I didn't...?"

"I would think you're an idiot! And you need to get yourself checked out!"

I chuckle at Killua, looking him in the eyes "What if I didn't want you to leave?"

Killua closes his eyes, sighing "Look. I want-"

I cut him off with a small kiss on the lips "Stay..."

Killua blushes madly, completely lose for words "B- But I u-used your feelings for my own personal gain..."

I reach a hand over, touching his cheek "I still don't care... At first, I was hoping to seduce you, hoping to change it into something real... But the more time I spent with you... the less I felt like that... I just wanted the time with you. If I could kiss you, I would do it..."

Killua sighs, completely flustered "I thought you were just playing along. It felt so genuine and real, that it starting playing with my own feelings... I seriously thought that you were just fucking around to make my parent believe it..."

I snicker "So you were getting sucker in as well?"

He frowns, turning away "Just shut your mouth!"

I hide a smile "You know what? I'm glad... not that I got shot. But that we are even having this conversation..."

Killua winces "You got shot because of me..."

I shake my head "I got shot because I didn't save you properly... I should have spear tackled you..."

Killua murmurs "You know, you all said nearly the same thing..."

I turn, facing Killua "What are your feelings? How do you feel about me?"

"Besides knowing you're in pain?" Killua interjects, earning a frown from me "I just feel **lust** towards you... Well, that's what I feel most of the time... I want you..."

I lift an eyebrow "Which part of me?"

He sighs briefly "All of you..."

I nod slightly "Lust is only when you want my body only, correct?"

When Killua doesn't answer I pull him in, locking lips with him. He doesn't struggle, push me away or beg me to stop. He gently clasps my checks, returning the kiss.

It starts to become a little bit more heated, when he pushes his tongue past my lips. I sigh, accepting his tongue in my mouth. This continues for a good minute or two before Killua pulls back, feeling guilty for what he just did.

I sigh lightly, sounding more like a moan than I had anticipated "Killua..."

He keeps he eyes off me "I'm sorry..."

I shake my head, holding his hand within mine "I don't care Killua... I love you! And I want you to love me back..."

I feel Killua wince "What if I never do? And it's just lust?"

I hide a smile "Killua... do you want to be with me?" Killua nods slightly, without answering me.

"What do you like about me?" He turns to face me, thinking seriously "I liked it when you verbally abused the shit out of that girl..."

"Selena?"

Killua nods before continuing on "You're one of the first to literary do that to her. And from what I heard, she was crying for days... I hated her from the start! You blowing up like that at her made me happy...  
>Happy that it wasn't only me who saw it in her... your dancing, the way you unconsciously smile in certain situations...<br>I like you for being you...  
>I just dislike when you're invasive though!"<p>

I nod as I smile at him "Well if I could change anything between us... in this world..." Killua's ears perk up, waiting to hear me speak "I would change the fact that we are no longer single... and together..."

Killua turns around, blushing profusely "S-Shut up! Idiot...! That's embarrassing!"

I look at Killua, pulling him in for a hug "Killua Zoldyck? Will you go out with me?"

He whispers something barely auditable, making me ask him again "What did you say?"

Killua sighs "Yeah... Sure..."

I frown, holding him tighter than before "I want to know from you! Yes? Or no...?"

Killua groans "Yes! Now shut up, and stop asking me!"

As I start to cry, Killua covers my eyes "Stop with the water works, no need to you to cry over this..."

I shake my head, kissing his forehead "I'm just... So, happy right now... I've been waiting forever for this moment!"

Killua sighs, wiping my tears away "Just stop with the water works... it's annoying, embarrassing and just plain stupid!"

"What do you want to do?" Killua sighs "I wouldn't mind staying like this for a bit..."

I chuckle slightly "I meant what you want to do later on in life, dreams and so on?"

Killua frowns, looking up "Well first... I want to leave business and go into electrical, but the pain-"

"Fuck them!"

Killua looks at me in shock "What you mean?!"

I smile "We are not playing a game! And I'm not going to impress your parents anymore! I want it to be all about you...! So, you want be Engineer? be an Engineer! Don't let them get in that way of **your dreams**. Do whatever the fuck you want, and I'll stand by every decision you make... no matter what!"

"What if I want to leave you?" Killua muses as I retort "Anything besides that...!"

Killua chuckles "Just checking... I think I already like the new you..."

"Killua... I was always like this..."

He sighs briefly "You know what today is?"

I shake my head "I don't know... What's the date today Killua?"

"May the seventh..."

I kiss Killua on the forehead "Killua, I believe you would call this a coincident. But, none-of-the-less, happy anniversary, Killua..."

He frowns slightly, slapping the back of my head. I frown, whining at Killua "What was that for?"

"Cause I wanted to..." Killua muses, turning to smile at me "And you kinda deserved that for getting shot!"

I sigh waving my hand "Get over it! I'll gladly take a bullet for the man I'm in love with..."

Killua sighs, "Daniel..." I smile at him "Yes, lover?"

Killua gets up, pulling my cheeks apart "STOP SAYING EMBARRASSING THINGS!"


	12. Killua I think, I know what we did

After being discharged from hospital, even though it was embarrassing for Killua, we came out to our friends as dating. For some reason, Gon was far more excited than Leorio and Kurapika combined. It like he just won the jackpot, twice in a row.

Leorio was kinda whatever, Kurapika was happy for Killua and I. Then came Shige, and by far I was tempted to let Killua kill him. Not only did he let loose that I got laid, by the same guy I'm dating, but he blurted out the fact that I was the bottom.

Even though Killua was laughing like crazy from how embarrassing it was for me, a slap on the shoulder by Shige was not welcomed.

Especially, since I got shot in that very same shoulder...

But College was pretty much the same, with an extra few question like:

_How was the first time like?_

_Did you like being on the bottom?_

_What was it like to get shot?_

Pretty much the darn usual everywhere I went. I swear people were driving me crazy.

The only good to come out of this was me and Killua started dating, properly and not hiding or acting it. I planned on taking Killua to my hometown when we go on semester break, hopefully by then I wouldn't be walking around with an arm sling.

"Hey Killua..." I muse, hearing a sublet response back "Yeah, um..."

"Just say my name you don't have to call me honey, lover, or anything special... If you do, I'm gonna call you vanilla ice-cream~."

"Shut up! What you want Daniel?!" Killua yells back "Have you see my exam documentary? I spoke to you last about it, but I don't remember where I saved it..."

"You saved it in... You video folder... if memory serves me..."

"Thanks Killua! Thanks for remembering where it was... Even though I should be remembering where it was! But darn it, you preoccupy my mind right now..."

I can feel Killua blushing from his room "Shut up! You're damn embarrassing!"

I chuckle, navigating my computer as Killua taunts "Maybe if you spent less time of imagining me naked... You wouldn't be in that position!"

"I'm fantasying about your naked body as we speak... you look pretty damn hot... with your ripped body and-"

"Alright, shut up already!"

I chuckle as Killua adds on top "Just, do your work before I put you in another coma! Then I'll have my way with you until you wake up again... and believe me you will not be walking for a month!"

"Alright... I'll stop teasing you..."

"Beautiful!" I whisper to myself.

I find the video, but within the same folder is another video, with the same name as the night I met Killua "No way!"

"No way... This can't be real!"

Killua muses "What can't be real?"

"Nothing... found something cool in the documentary, something I should include in my assignment..."

"Cool, carry on... I'll get dinner ready, since you can't cook anything but death..."

"Alright! Go crazy... and before you ask, anything you like because all of your cooking tastes wonderful..."

Killua doesn't respond, but I can tell, his already preparing to kill me from all my compliments.

I plug in my head sets, loading the video. And what I find arouses and terrifies me at the same time. I, in my drunken state, recorded my first time, with Killua.

_It feels so dam amateurish..._

**"Hey is it recording?" **

**"You bet you fucken, sexy beast!"**

_We fucken recorded our first night! And Killua wanted it, in more ways than one..._

I walk over to Killua, like a drunken zombie, kissing him, and failing miserably...

**"Shut up and get your, hot piece of ass over here! I can't wait to enter you... I'm going to make you- Ahh!"**

My eyes widen in shock as I give Killua a hickey, or at least I think I am...

**"You sound so beautiful... And your hair is-"**

**I'm cut off by Killua locking lips with me, shutting myself up. I start to notice that Killua is blushing.**

I sigh, whispering softly "At least that's the same..."

"What's the same?" Killua walks in as I minimise the screen so quickly, it would put a power outage to shame.

"Hey? Killua... what's-"

"Where you just watching porn...?"

"No! I wasn't..."

**Killua in the video speaks up, making me shiver in delight, "I want each and every part of body, to embrace and feel every inch of you up... I'm going to enjoy, licking every part of your body, making you scream my name on every touch."**

"Damn that was fricken hot!" I muse as Killua tilts his head "Ok, seriously what are you watching?"

"Killua... I think I found our sex scandal, actually, not think! I have found it!"

"Are you fucken crazy? Delete it now!" Killua yells as I shake my head, retorting back "I want to watch this! Because I want to not only see what I am like while I'm drunk, but to also know why I did it. Because when I'm drunk my standards are even higher... So why did I fall to you?"

I close the video before it could get any further, turning to Killua "You want to watch it with me? Maybe we could discover something new about each other..."

Killua turns away, with flushed cheeks "Sure... Eat first! Sex tape later..."

I nod, locking the computer "Ok..."

**Time Skip**

Killua and I sit on the couch as I hook up the laptop to the TV.

I turn down the volume, making sure that it's only loud enough for us to hear.

"I can't believe... We are watching porn, together... of us making out... This is going to feel really, really, REALY weird..." Killua whispers as I chuckle, pulling Killua in for a quick kiss "Listen Killua... I'm only watching this because I want to find out how you managed to seduce me..."

Killua chuckles, laying his head on me "And you think one of us is going blurt it out...? While we're drunk mind you..."

I nod, thinking out loud "I hope so..."

I start up the movie, going through the first scene again.

**"Hey is it recording?"**

"I wanted to record this?!" Killua freaks out as I plant a small kiss on his forehead "Yep... You're that type of guy while drunk..."

**"You bet you fucken, beautiful beast!"**

"So even while drunk, you casually blurt it out..." Killua sighs "you're dad's right... You have no sense of barriers..."

I chuckle while listening to Killua's response in the video.

**"Shut up and get your, hot piece of ass over here! I can't wait to enter you... I'm going to make you- Ahh!"**

Killua looks in shock at me "So that explains the hickey I got... Thanks for putting it in a spot that can be easily hidden..."

**"You sound so beautiful... And your hair is-"**

**I'm cut off by Killua locking lips with me, shutting myself up. Killua enjoys the kiss, blushing from my comments.**

"Not going to lie, it's pretty hot, even for an amateur film." Killua muses with a slight blush as I sigh "Killua... Sorry if you feel anything poking you..."

I hear a moan come from Killua "Was that you or the vid-"

"THE VIDEO" Killua yells quickly before I could finish. I nod, draping an arm over Killua as he snuggles in closer.

**Killua in the video speaks "I want each and every part of body, to embrace and feel every inch of you up... I'm going to enjoy, licking every part of your body, making you scream my name on every touch."**

"Alright, there's no way, that's me!" Killua groans as I chuckle "We different people while drunk... You more out there and I'm-"

**I'm cut off by the video. Killua pounces me, moving on to mark me multiple times.**

"That explains all the bite marks..."

"**Killua, I love you...**"

**Killua attacks me, quickly sticking his tongue, down my throat. We continue to make out in the video as I see the door open, seeing Shige's jaw drop in the background.**

"HA HA Shige walked in on us. As embarrassing as it was for us, his face is pretty damn priceless!" I chuckle as Killua laughs lightly "It was pretty damn funny..."

**Killua pushes me down onto the couch, locking lips with me once again. He makes a trail of bite marks and small kisses, moving on to take most of me with in his mouth. I hear Killua moan as my arms come up, moving on to stroke his hair.**

"Ok... I think we've seen enough..." Killua whispers.

I hush him "Big deal you went down on me... Even though that's my first, I'm happy it was with you, and that you wanted to record it... Or else I wouldn't get to see this."

"Shut up! I was drunk, and I didn't know what I was doing..." Killua retorts.

I hush him as Killua grumbles.

**Killua gets up, looking at me "I want you...And to taste you..." Killua blushes.**

"BWAHAHA HA, HA"

"Shut up! I was drunk!"

**As the video pans out, Killua rips off my clothing, pushing me forward.**

Killua and I tilt our head together, looking pretty damn shocked at the situation.

"Man... You're pretty flexible..." Killua muses as I nod, still in shock "I'm surprised... That could even bend me that far..."

In awe struck, Killua nods from the fact, he was able to bend my legs at least 100 degrees, towards my face.

**Killua moves onto rimming me.**

"That's it! Turn it off! It just went into really embarrassing..." Killua hides his flushed face, "Can we please turn it off now?!"

I shake my head, stoking Killua's hair "No! We're getting to the juicy part. The moment I find out what I was like, when you got extremely rough with me." I move my hand back down to his waist, accidently brushing my hand past his member.

As a moan escapes past his lips, Killua quickly covers his mouth.

I blush, quickly apologising for my poor hand placement "Sorry Killua, bad hand placement..."

"It's fine... Just..." Killua whispers softly, turning to face me "Please don't do it again... Who knows what I might do..."

I nod, looking up to focus on the video.

**"Sorry I'm going in raw, I can't wait any longer!" Killua muses as I nod.**

"That's it. I'm a masochist when I'm drunk!" I sigh as Killua laughs "That explains why you couldn't walk in the morning..."

"More like **why** I face planted after getting up..." Killua chuckles after hearing that.

**Killua pushes me onto the couch, going in for a sloppy drunken kiss. He places himself at my entrance, moving on to licking and biting down on my neck.**

**Killua pushes hard, ignoring all the sounds I make.**

I noticed something, I'm not screaming in agony... I'm actually enjoying it, moaning as Killua pushes all the way in, without stopping.

**I get up quickly latching onto Killua as he finally pushes all the way in. Killua looks in complete bliss with his eyes rolled into the back of his head.**

**I breath heavily, waiting for Killua to move "You should go easy... That way you can last longer than a minute." I muse as Killua retorts "Shut up! I only want to hear you screaming my name!"**

I chuckle at Killua, seeing him blush "I'm not like that..."

**I start to get aggravated after waiting for Killua fail to move. A large grin plasters across my face as I roll my hips around, watching Killua squirm in bliss.**

"That's it! It's official... I'm like my dad when I'm drunk!" I let out a long groan, stoking Killua's stomach.

He lets out a small sigh, sounding similar to a soft moan "Stop Daniel..."

I look at Killua in concern "Are you ok? We can stop... Or you can sit on the other couch, if I'm making you feel uncomfortable... if you like?"

Killua shakes his head "Just keep the touching to a minimum..."

As I pull Killua in closer, I nuzzle his hair "No can do... I want to hold you..."

"Fine... just don't touch me like that!" I nod, looking back at the video.

**Killua continues to squirm, dragging his fingers along my back.**

"So it's my fault for you scratching my back out..." I whisper into Killua's ear.

He shivers "Y-Yeah..."

I plant a small kiss on the back of Killua's head as he blushes.

**"That's it, I'm moving now!" Killua pushes me into the couch, pulling out, only to slam back into me twice as fast.**

**I chant Killua's name, begging him to go faster.**

Killua squirms in my arms "I can't do this anymore..."

"W-Wh-"

Killua turns around, locking lips with me "I want to do it now, and I want to hear you scream like that!" I frown, pushing Killua away "I might not be the same person in the video as I am sober..."

Killua frowns, looking away "But hearing you same my name like that... It makes me want you even more..."

I nod, pulling Killua in for a kiss, speaking between each brake "Not yet Killua..."

"Why...?"

"Do you have lube lying around?"

"No!"

"Well, neither do I... and I want to walk tomorrow..."

Killua blushes "We could try something else..."

**"Damn... hearing you say my name like that... I don't know how much longer I would last..." Killua groans as I retort "Killua...?"**

**Killua stops, looking at me "Y-Yeah..."**

**"If I told you... I loved you at first sight, what would you say?"**

I blush like an idiot.

**"I don't know... I'm not ready for that part of life... I can't really say I've ever loved anyone..."**

Killua blushes like an idiot.

**"What if you open your heart, and let me love you..."**

**"I don't know..."**

**"Killua..." I pull in Killua, kissing him softly "I want you... And to be with you... Will you let me?"**

**"Idiot! We live in the same room... But I want you as well..."**

**"Then don't stop until you made me yours... Make love to me like you mean it... And I'll make sure I rock your night..." I push Killua back, slowly moving my body along Killua, making him squirm.**

**"It's not about the sex! It's about the pleasure... And I want you to enjoy every second of it..." I rock my hips along Killua as we chant and grunt each other's name. **

**As we reach the climax of the video, Killua squirms "I won't last much longer..." I smile at Killua, impaling myself on him "Say it!"**

**Killua shakes his head furiously from side to side "D-Daniel... I want you!" Killua grips into me, slamming one final time into me. As Killua comes inside of me, I start to shoot all over Killua.**

**I drop on top of him, looking him in the eyes "Can we do this again...?"**

**Killua nods, unable to breathe "S-Sure..."**

**"Next time I'm on top!"**

**"NO WAY, you're going to be on the bottom always!"**

**I chuckle, getting up from Killua to turn off the camera "We'll see..."**

"Well... I dun fucked myself hard..."

"Daniel..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm going to hold you to your word... I want you more than ever... especially if you say my name like that..."

I close my eyes, feeling guilty "Killua..."

Killua squirms as I lower my hand down to his jeans, undoing his buttons "H-Hold on..."

I lock lips with Killua, kissing him passionately "Can I...?"

Killua blushes, nodding without any words. I pull off his jeans, removing his briefs next.

He leaks onto his chest, hiding his face in his hands. I lap up some pre, moving on to lick his shaft next.

Killua squirms, digging his hands into my hair, trying to push me down. I chuckle while licking the head.

A breathless moan escapes Killua's lips as I lower his member into my mouth. He squirms, trying to push my head down, trying to get his member as deep as he can. I pull up, looking at Killua "I love you..."

Killua grabs me, pulling me into a quick kiss "Stop teasing me!" I lightly stoke his member as Killua pulls his head back "Damn, why did I have to be so close..."

I lower my head back onto his head as he squirms "If you keeping going I'm gonna-"

Killua starts to shoot, filling my mouth up. The taste is really salty, but I don't mind for some reason. It makes me want him more. He calms down from his high as I lick his member clean.

Killua lays there, breathing heavy "Do-Do you want me to as well?"

I smile, running my hand along his cheek "You don't have to, if you don't want to..."

He pushes me into the couch, undoing my buttons "I- I- want to hear that breathless moan..."

I nod as Killua removes my pants and briefs quickly. He stokes my member a few times, watching me squirm "Daniel, can you say my name..."

I nod as Killua's name passes through my lips. Within a heartbeat, Killua engulfs my member, taking it to the root.

I squirm as I breathe his name out loud every few seconds. I don't get to warn Killua in time, filling his mouth. He doesn't pull off though, he just continues to lick and suck, never stopping.

I run my hand through his hair as he lifts up, looking me in the eyes. I smile as Killua lowers his head to my chest "Can... We do it again?"

I nod, looking at Killua lay on me "I would love to... though... I'm on top next time..." Killua sighs "Only once! I'm going to be the dominate one!"

I chuckle, pulling Killua in for a kiss "As long as you're gentle, and I can walk... I'm fine with it... But I want to be on top at least once..."

Killua nods, looking away with flushed cheeks "How can you be casual about that is beyond me... I would be embarrassed to admit on being on the bottom most of the time..."

"I don't mind... I just want you... Nothing more... Nothing less..."


	13. Plans

**Blossom34 - **Glad you liked it.

**HitmanTargetsYou -** *Thumbs up* I couldn't resist the idea! I was sitting on the toilet and this idea popped into head. I was like...

Why do I see my character doing this...?

And for some reason, I imagined Gon having the same idea...

* * *

><p>Killua groans, procrastinating about his course "Gah... So much jargon..."<p>

I smile, looking at Killua "But is it better than your old course?"

Killua smiles "Oh~ BY A MILE!"

I chuckle at the notion, looking back down at my tablet "By the way... Your mom called..."

Killua frowns "What did she want?"

"She said she's very upset with you. And she wanted **me** to speak to **you**, about going back into business..." I sigh as Killua lifts an eyebrow in amusement at me "And what did you say?"

"I'm speaking to you about it... aren't I?"

Killua lets out a small chuckle "You are... I didn't expect you to take the literal approach. So, what are you going to say?"

"I'll tell her we spoke about it... And that you're being stubborn about it!"

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding~" I laugh for a moment before looking up at Killua "I'll just say that you, wanted to do it. If he gets bored he can switch back. If not, well... can't do much that. You don't come off as a professional bullshit artist to me. So I don't expect you to lick asses all day... unless it's mine... if you want to..."

"Hey!" Killua blushes, quickly yelling back "That's not going to happen!"

I smile at him, looking back down at my work to focus on it "I'm not expecting it... Speaking of which... I was thinking of going back to my hometown for a visit during the break. And I wanted you to come along. I was planning to stay one night with my parents. And my dad isn't... subtle... And by dad I mean Vastorie."

"I met him... He's a womanizer..."

"Oh~ Killua... He far worse than that... The term 'Personal Boundaries' **do not** exist in his book..."

"How so...?"

"Well... He once walked in on me, ahem touching myself, asking for laundry... Puberty kinda hit me hard. Now, instead of him having 'the talk'... Like normal parents do... he first response was, quote on quote. **Since you are busy dirtying the sheets, I'll come back for them later~.** And if that wasn't bad enough, he proceeds to ask me, how many times have I 'done it' and what was my 'average time'?"

"Your dad is weird... And embarrassing..."

"You know Shige, right?"

"The 'player', who's door swings both ways... and hit on me at the party? WHO DOESN'T?"

I chuckle "Next time you see him roaming around, ask him for proof on this one. My dad shows all my friends, I bring over... my baby photos. A series of them... was me dressed as a girl..."

Killua laughs at that joke "That's funny! How old were you two?"

"Five..."

Killua stops, looking at me "You're kidding right...?"

I shake my head "Ask Shige for proof... or you can wait until you meet them, if we visit them in my home town."

Killua nods slightly "So your dad... Nathaniel... Can you tell me more about him?"

I smile "Well Killua... Aside from what I told you... I dread the day he passes. He's an idol to me. If something went down I could always ask for his help. And I would always get direct answers from him, no loops or hurdles to jump. Just, pure information for example..."

I hold up four fingers "Two plus two is four correct?"

"Yeah..."

"Nathaniel would say four. Vastorie would say well use your fingers. You've got two on your left two on your right... one plus one is two plus another two ones would make three then... Four... Therefore, two plus two is..."

Killua snickers "Ah... One of those people..."

I sigh in frustration "Comes with his mind... I do have that habit sometimes where I get super sarcastic by dragging out the answer..."

Killua chuckles "I remember one of those times... Shige asked if you've seen his guitar."

I nod "I moved it out of its original place to another spot in his room."

"You dragged it out its whereabouts by opening the conversation with... The silver lining, 1940's designed Electric guitar? With the black crocodile leather case, a bunch of stickers, one being a picture of fangs while another was an 8-ball? And went on to say with the gold locks?"

I smile at Killua "To which he replied yes... to all of the above."

"NEVER SEEN IT" Killua smirked.

"However..." Killua continues on with a smile "I distinctly remember seeing something matching that description in a large room, right next to a large object that that people usually sit on to relieve themselves of stress, worries and built up luggage that they had obtained over time..."

"It's not in the toilet to which Shige replied." I smirk.

"People also use this to converse with others, idly watching the scenery..." Killua smirks.

"Nope not under the table either... Unless... You bastard hide it under the couch!" I smile. amused.

Killua lets out a throaty laugh "That was pretty funny! I love your response to that. **Next time you blurt out my sex life! You'll lose more than your guitar...**"

I smile, holding Killua's hand within my own "I will admit its fun doing that sometimes." I pick up Killua's hand kissing it gently as he blushes at the notion "Please don't do that..."

"It's embarrassing... correct?" I muse as Killua nods, looking away with flushed cheeks.

I look at Killua seriously "My birthday is coming up..."

Killua nods, looking at me quizzically "And I was thinking of-"

"Having nothing planned... correct?" I interject as Killua frowns "I knew were heading there! Gon warned me about your birthday, saying it's the hardest event in the year to plan, right after studying for an S.A.T."

I smile while looking at Killua "I don't like birthdays, people shower me in gifts and then I have to try top them every year! It's a bad habit of mine..."

"Among many others, that keeps popping up about you..." Killua growls, I sigh, leaning back into my chair "Alright Killua... let's hear it..."

Killua raises an eyebrow "Does Daniel, have a weakness against me?" Killua smiles amused as I interject "He has many! And all of them are based off you. So, what do you have planned?"

Killua frowns "We, as in you, me and the gang, Shige included if he wants... just going to rock out in the city nothing too serious. I know you well enough to know, that you like to top peoples presents and not their memories... A.K.A you buy me something and I buy you something..."

Killua looks away, scratching his cheek in embarrassment "You're a memory type of guy... You like mementoes rather than actual gifts..."

"Oh~" I muse getting up to walk around Killua "Nothing gets by you these days..."

Killua taunts, still with flushed cheeks "Well... you know... I learn better than eep-" I wrap my arm around Killua "Thanks for picking that up Killua... Now tell the others to stop buying me gifts! And just continue to be my friends. They don't need to buy me gifts... or what-not."

I kiss Killua on the cheek leaving him flustered.

"Alright, jeez... I'm still trying to get used to your physical side..." Killua whines.

I brush my lips against his, going in for a quick kiss "I know..."

Killua blushes as he turns away "I need a distraction... OH! Did they find out who shot you in the arm?"

I wince, moving back to sit down as I shake my head "Not a clue... They are working on it though... Unfortunately Vastorie isn't able to work on the case, because I'm involved... But their getting there and hopeful, that man or woman, will be behind bars..."

I smile, returning to my work.

After a while, two arms drape around my neck, placing a kiss on the back of my head "I am thankful for what you did... you took a bullet for me, and I'm here because of you... So please... don't wince from that."

I sigh "I know Killua... I am happy you're alive, I'm happy that I'm here with you... But I have a guilty conscious thought that says 'it was my mistake!' it won't leave my thoughts..."

Killua chuckles "Your parents said the exact same thing to me. So, I'm going to use that against you. Did you fire the gun?"

"No!"

"Then it's not your fault! You didn't shoot me or yourself for that matter..."

I frown, looking up at Killua "Thanks for that... By the way..."

"Hmm...?"

"You're leaning on my arm that was shot recently... and it kinda hurts..."

Killua gets off "Sorry... didn't mean to..." Killua stops, coming to a sudden realisation "Wait a second... that night a few days ago... how on earth did you get through it?"

I laugh after realising what his talking about "How did I undo your pants with one hand? Well... when you're a host, you learn to multitask... one of them was reading my daily tasks with one hand, while I used the other to button my vest... For some reason I have a busier schedule than the others..."

Killua glares at me "You don't hit on anyone do you..."

I look to the left and right, giving off a shifty vibe "Not per se... I just do it to make them feel better... but if you're that jealous-"

Killua cuts me off after blushing from the idea "I'm NOT!" I smile, adding to the conversation "I'm imagining them to be you, so... in a way... I'm complementing you!"

I give him a sly smile as he turns away "I get it... your eyes are glued to me..."

I nod with a guilty smile, making Killua turn away with a blush "Idiot..."


	14. Christmas in June

I changed a character in this story. Hiiro (Which was originally **HitmanTargetsYou's c**haracter) is now Sakura which is my OC that I decided not to be lazy with. She'll be detailed in this chapter...

* * *

><p>The gang walks around the city, looking like a dysfunctional group.<p>

First, there's Leorio in the group, looking far older than he should have.

Kurapika's walking casually behind us, next to Leorio.

Killua stands by my side as Gon and Sakura stands next to Killua.

As Gon and Sakura hold hands, I'm finally able to get a good look at her. My eyes glaze over Sakura.

She has gold eyes that radiate a bright light just like Gon's eyes, creamy brown hair that falls past her shoulders and a little tuff of hair that sticks up. Whether because it's the wind or it's a by-product of her hair, I just want to reach over and push it down.

"You must be Sakura, we haven't formally met."

Sakura smiles widely "And you must be Daniel. The pleasure's mine. And I believe a happy birthday is in order."

I tilt my head slightly as I smile at Sakura "Thank you. I'm sorry... I just have to ask."

Killua and Sakura lift an eyebrow in unison as Sakura hums "Sure..."

"What is going on with that little tuff of hair on your head?"

Sakura freaks out, quickly pushing the hair down to merge with her hair "Gon, I thought I told you to warn me about that little kink of hair!"

"Ehh...?" Gon pouts as he continues on, "I always thought it looked cute on you. That's why I never did..." Sakura blushes as she turns around "That's not fair! How would you like it if you had a stray hair you pineapple!"

I chuckle at Sakura's comment as Gon scratches the back of his head in confusion "Pineapple?"

I point out to Gon "I think she's talking about the hair..."

Gon sticks his tongue out at me "My hair's fine. Probably a little long and needs to be trimmed... but otherwise fine."

Sakura fumes as she turns back to me "Speaking of hair... How do you get yours like that, Daniel?"

I lift an eyebrow "Should I let my inner gay out for this... Hmm... I've always had naturally long hair. Mix that with bed hair, and you get a weird concoction. But then one quick shower and it's like..."

I wave my hair around smiling seductively " L'Oréal, because you're so worth it..." Sakura and Killua laugh as Gon, Leorio and Kurapika join in after.

I lift an eyebrow in amusement joining them soon after. "Jokes aside. Killua brought me some shampoo that he thought I should try out. I can't pronounce the name for shit so I call it 'Rose Petals', which happens to be the rough translation."

Killua smirks "It's called Bara no Hanabira."

"Yeah that one." I point out as Sakura smiles "Isn't he a cute boyfriend?"

Killua blushes as he quickly retorts back "Idiot! I'm not cute!"

Sakura fumes as I lift a finger "Take it as a complement... Killua hardly likes it when I compliment him... He actually despises it sometimes. Always complaining I'm being embarrassing... Which speaking of embarrassing..."

Killua raises an eyebrow as I continue on "Since using the shampoo... Killua now has an odd ritual... He likes to touch my hair a lot lately."

"Shut up!" Killua huffs as he turns away flustered "It's just unusually soft... It's not like your any better!"

I smile at Killua "That's true... You hair is so fricken soft, it's like I'm touching silk!"

As Killua turns further away, I pull him in as I chuckle out loud "Come on! Accept it like I accept everything else weird you do..."

"Weird?" Killua turns around in shock "Name one thing I do weird!" I smile widely "Let's see... besides the hair. You only like kissing me in my sleep."

"Huh?! What! Who said I do that...?" Killua fumes.

"Says the guy who you think is actually asleep at the time..."

"Daww!" Sakura smiles widely as Killua objects "Don't 'Daww' ME! I just get all flustered when he kisses me... It's so weird!"

I nod at Killua as Sakura points out "So who asked out who first?"

"Well... Technically Killua did when he asked me to be his fiancée. Although the more I think about it I should be his fiancé... Seeing as I'm a guy. Although since it was a lie Killua fabricated so that he could get out of a marriage proposal."

Killua nudges me hard "DANIEL!" Gon nudges Killua back twice as hard "Killua! Why would you do that?"

He fumes, looking at me for a split second before looking a Gon to object "How was I supposed to know he was actually in love with me at the time?!" Sakura points out "Did he go into a daze when you were around...?"

"Yeah..."

"Did he compliment you on a lot of things?"

"Yeah... But I disliked him for it..."

"Did he do things for you when you asked him?"

"Yeah. Even the most mundane things..."

"Interesting... Did he always smile at you whenever you looked his way?"

"Sure... he did."

"Man... And I thought Gon was an airhead!"

"Hey!" Gon and Killua retort together.

Sakura smiles "You were just blind from the many subtle traits of a guy, or girl in love."

Killua looks away in embarrassment as Sakura continues on "So Daniel, you look like the person to answer this question."

"Sure, shoot!" I muse as Sakura asks "So who's more manly out the bunch?"

"I am..."

"HEY!" Killua objects as I extend my comment "Killua... As I like to put it looks like a marble statue... too perfect to be considered a man. If we go by stereotypes I'm the man. Killua, cooks, cleans, has near perfect skin and would be considered a model if he wanted to be one. I on the other hand could model for a hair dresser only. I'm a lazy bastard sometimes who just wants to lay down most of the time, but, I still focus on my studies to keep my grades up."

I look a t Sakura, focusing on her completely "But Killua outside of the home is far definitely more manly. He does the gym, which, I'm still upset over."

"Why?!" Killua frowns "Are you going to say you don't like me going to the gym?"

I frown at Killua "NO! I was going to say why didn't you invite you boyfriend to join you? I'm getting a little out of shape from being a couch potato recently..."

Killua huffs "Come on! You recently came out of hospital! What you going to do there?"

"Right... I got shot..."

Killua grimaces as I wave both hands around "Sorry... It's still a fresh wound... no pun intended."

"How is your arm anyways?" Sakura asks.

I clench my hand "Numb... but that's because it was in a sling for a month... But I'm slowly getting used to have two hands again. Which is why, I should do the gym or something..." Killua chuckles "Sure, break the hand that just healed... I make you clean the dishes now. I'll start you off light, then, you'll be bench pressing a hundred kilograms in no time!"

I roll my eyes at Killua's enthusiasm "Sure... So Sakura, tell me, what are you studying?"

"Hmm? Herbology and Biology."

"Two?" I freak out from hearing this "How are you able to date and study two courses at the same time?"

Sakura hums "I'm actually just finishing off Biology. I didn't do good in some subjects and rather than having free time, which I know Gon is going to take full advantage of."

"Eh..."

"Don't 'Eh...' me mister! You're like a clingy girlfriend! A manly clingy girlfriend. But I like having my mind taken up. Gon will drive me crazy though... He wants to do so much together... It's amazing how much energy he has spare to waste."

Gon smiles as he points to himself "I run, exercise, do the gym and still have energy to spare. The only time I'm ever tired is after my part time job. The animals drain me dry... Between the cute puppies and the snakes... I'm tired by the end of the night."

"Oh, so that's what you do for a job." I hum as I look at Gon "I somehow pictured you looking after animals... but snakes?"

Gon scratches the back of his head "It was someone's pet I had to look after..."

Sakura asks "What you do, Daniel?"

"Host..." I respond flatly "I make people feel good about themselves... I have a lot of clients..."

"Females?"

"Both actually... I know... shocking!"

"Don't you get jealous, Killua?" Sakura asks.

"Hmm...? I do. But I'm more embarrassed at what he does during the job..."

"What?" Sakura asks as Killua sighs "He pictures all his clients to be me... both girls and guys... So somewhere in his mind, there's a female version of me... So, all I'm thinking is on Daniel's mind is a big breasted version of me."

"Actually, your wrong... your closer to an A or B cup... if I had to guess... I want you to at least retain some of your beautiful features..." Killua turns away flustered once again for the third time this night "Idiot..."

"What you do Sakura?" I ask casually.

"Waitress... But I'm not telling you where it is!"

"Maid café?" I blurt out as Sakura freaks out "How did you know?"

"I study Criminology, and my forte just happens to be analysing people... And a really good guess!"

Sakura huffs after hearing that "Cheeky... Still not telling you where I work!"

Gon beams "That's how I met Sakura!"

"In a Maid café..." I raise an eyebrow at Gon as he nods before continuing on "Yeah! She was so pretty! And I kept going back there whenever I can."

"Then we bumped into each other at college..." Sakura says flatly. "It went rather poorly... Gon just casually blurted out that I worked at one, without a single care in the world. What about you Kurapika and Leorio?"

"Nurse." Leorio smiles as Kurapika goes next "Host... Daniel got me in, thinking I would be good. It turns out a lot of people think I'm a girl. So I get mostly guys and lesbians... Let's say it gets awkward with the girls... and the guys... Don't even get me started on them. On my information sheet. I put a huge red X in the male tick box... yet people don't look at that..."

I scratch my head "Sorry... I feel bad for you now after hearing it... But you make a lot of money, don't you?"

"Yeah... I do... But still... I have to deal with people that keep assuming I'm a girl. Can we please change the topic now?"

I nod at Kurapika, turning to face Sakura "How did you hit it off Sakura?" Kurapika asks.

"I don't know..." Sakura hums, "It was weird... First I thought he was hitting on me. I thought it was charming and I liked him well enough... But damn... He was like a brick wall. Nothing I did would make him look at me differently... I had to be the one to ask him out..."

"That bad, huh?" I look up at Gon as he looks away in embarrassment "Yeah..."

I muse to Sakura "I think his jaded in that department... His complimented people so much, it's become second nature to him. So he wouldn't know a pass from a compliment..."

"Ehh?" Gon puffs his cheeks out.

"You actually right about that..." Sakura lifts a finger, "Sometimes I wonder if Gon, is actually hitting on others... but his not. Because he compliments everyone... And he gets worse when he finds something new and interesting..."


End file.
